The King and the Knight
by TigerofFire116
Summary: Mystogan has been crowned king of Edolas, and Erza Knightwalker waits for her requested execution. But the king is hesitant to go through with her wish for death.
1. Chapter 1

Knightwalker stared at the corner of her cell. The dirty gray wall stared back at her blankly. She huffed and turned away, keeping the row of bars out of her line of vision. A harsh shiver trickled through her skin. It was freezing cold down in the dungeons. She wrapped her scarf around her shoulders and concentrated on blocking out the chill.

She had been down here for days. It hadn't gotten any easier.

A set of footsteps echoed down the stairs outside her cell. She groaned and arched her shoulders. _He's coming again._

The door outside her cell room opened, and a figure stepped in. He was outside her cell, but in the same room; only a wall of iron bars separating them. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder at her visitor.

The figure was dressed in his usual dark attire with a black cloak around his shoulders and a green muffler pulled up around his neck. Thick, spiky blue hair fell over the olive-green eyes that were staring at her. She sighed. The king was visiting her again.

Irritated, she hunched against the gray wall, ignoring him.

"Erza."

His quiet voice prickled her skin. She drew her dark scarf around her tightly.

"Is there something you want, Your Highness?" she forced herself to ask. Her skin prickled as he took a breath.

"Not particularly."

"Then may I ask why you're here?"

She heard him shifting behind her, crouching into a sitting position.

"Actually, there is something I would like to ask," he said evenly. Erza found his constant calmness irritating. She had worn a similar mask before, and she tried to now, but the man across from her rarely showed much emotion. Erza did her best to stay calm, but it was difficult.

"What?"

"I would like to ask you to reconsider," he told her. Erza tensed the muscles in her body. _Just leave me alone._

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness."

She heard him sigh.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked again.

"Yes, sir."

"I won't be able to change your mind?"

"No."

Erza heard his clothing rustle as he leaned against the wall.

"I guess if I ask the same question often enough, then it becomes easier to harden your resolve," he spoke softly. Erza folded her arms out of habit and rubbed at the familiar metal gauntlets adorning her forearms.

"I suppose so, Your Highness."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Erza waited for the king to leave, but he didn't. He simple remained seated against the wall. His visits were getting longer every time.

"May I ask _you_ a question, Your Highness?" she eventually asked moments later, turning around to face him. He lifted his head in surprise.

"Be my guest."

Erza took an annoyed breath.

"Why do you come down here so often?" she questioned. "A king must have better things to do than sit in an ice cold cell with a prisoner of the kingdom."

The king looked thoughtful. He pondered her question for a moment.

"You think it's cold down here?" he asked. Erza mentally slapped herself for admitting weakness.

"No, sir," she answered him chillingly. He tilted his head to the side. He looked at her for a moment, then raised his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"It is rather cold in here," he mentioned. "I didn't notice at first."

He moved away from the wall and took off his cloak. Erza couldn't help noticing how different he looked without it shrouding his body. He seemed smaller, more vulnerable. The white bands wrapped along his limbs were more prominent without the dark fabric hiding them.

He stretched his hand through the bars of the cell and offered the cape to her. Erza stared at it for a minute.

"Take it," he told her. She looked at it without moving. His hand remained outstretched.

"Please," he said. "It would be a favor to me."

Another cold chill ran through Erza's skin. She reached forward and accepted the cloak without touching his hand. She wrapped it around her body and sighed as the warm heat from the king's body melted into hers. After a second, she turned her attention back to him.

"You never answered my question, Your Majesty," she told him. He smiled at her slightly.

"You're right."

He settled back against the wall.

"I guess it's just easier to be down here," he said. Erza listed her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Easier?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. He nodded.

"I'm used to being alone."

"But I'm here."

"I don't want you to be," he told her. Erza stiffened slightly. He shrugged.

"Being here with you feels better than being in the castle with a multitude of people," he admitted. Erza crossed her arms and scowled.

"Then why don't you go bother Hughes and Sugarboy instead?" she snapped slightly. The king raised his eyebrows slightly. Erza recovered herself quickly. _Strike two._

"Your Majesty."

"I did, actually," he said. Erza raised her head, her attention focused.

"How are they?" she asked. The king looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"I didn't think you cared," he commented.

Erza frowned.

"They are -were- my fellow captains. Of course I would be interested in their current state of affairs."

"Pantherlily was your fellow captain as well," he reminded her. Erza huffed through her nose. During the battle, she had shot the Higher Exceed captain while he was helping the Earthlanders.

"Captain Pantherlily betrayed our king," she said in a firm tone. "My orders were to destroy the enemies of Edolas." She bowed her head. "My apologies, Your Highness. I know you see things differently."

She heard the king sigh.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure how I do see things," he murmured. Erza raised her head in surprise. The king looked sullen for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Sugarboy and Hughes are fine," he told her. He smiled slightly. "They make a lot of racket in their cell. I'm thinking of moving them to a better set of chambers." He glanced at her. "You could have some, too, if you want. It _is_ fairly dismal here."

"No thank you, Your Majesty," Erza said stiffly. "I'm fine here."

The king looked at her.

"If you say so, Miss Knightwalker," he told her with a sudden chill in his tone. He stood up and walked to the door. He glanced back at Erza once, then left. The only trace of him was the warm cloak he had left behind.

Erza curled the cape around her and rested her chin on her arms. She didn't need any handouts from His Majesty. The sooner he ordered her execution, the better. She sighed, hearing the soft sound fade into the choking silence. It seemed empty without him there. Being alone brought her no pleasure.

 _Silence,_ she told herself harshly. _He is the king, and you are an enemy. Soon, you will be dead, and he will rule Edolas. And this is how things will be._


	2. Chapter 2

Mystogan stalked up the stairs with a solemn expression on his face. The guard greeted him at the top.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing shortly. Mystogan flinched. The constant submission was something that was difficult to get used to. He wasn't used to being around people, let alone subjects who constantly wanted to attend him. He wanted to ask them to stop, but the probability of them breaking the habit was low.

"Do you know when you're going to sentence Captain Knightwalker, sir?" the guard asked curiously.

"No," Mystogan answered curtly. He walked away from the dungeon hall quickly, then slowed as the dark place faded from view. He sighed slowly.

 _Erza Knightwalker, what am I going to do with you?_

As he reached the main hallways, he vaguely heard someone call out a name.

"King Jellal!" a voice cried out. Mystogan kept walking, oblivious to the voice.

"Sir?"

Someone tapped his shoulder. He instinctively whirled around quickly and stared at one of his advisers, who had a worried frown on his face.

"Are you feeling all right, Your Highness?" he asked, concerned.

 _Ah. Right. The King. Jellal. That's me._

He shook his thoughts from his head and looked back at the adviser.

"I'm fine. Is there a problem?"

 _It seems as if there always is one._

"Sir, the dark guild Fairy Tail has arrived at the city," the adviser told him. Mystogan almost chuckled at the words "dark guild" and "Fairy Tail" used together. The people of Fairy Tail were about as different from the individuals in a dark guild as you could get.

"There are no more dark guilds in Edolas, Lyle," he told the man. "Fairy Tail was invited here. Please make sure they are welcomed."

The adviser nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He ran off in the direction of the city below.

 _I'm still not used to my name,_ Mystogan thought to himself. _I'm trapped between the Earthland wizard and the Edolas king, and that is unacceptable. I need to dedicate myself to ruling this kingdom with the best of my abilities. That has to be who I am._

He traveled the rest of the way to his chambers and closed the door behind him. He sighed. _Alone at last._

It was odd. The first time Mystogan had visited Erza in her cell, he had been trying to convince her to lift her execution request. She had flatly refused. But he had discovered that it felt very comfortable down there with her. It was nice and quiet, with only one other person who didn't expect anything from him. So he found himself going down to see her daily, staying for short periods of time. He found himself drawn to her in a strange way that felt different than anything he had ever sensed before.

Erza Knightwalker reminded him of her Earthland counterpart, but was, if possible, even more stubborn and unapproachable. The effort was somewhat frustrating, but he felt the need to keep her from throwing her life away for nothing.

Mystogan sat down on his bed, reading a journal that his father had written. Faust had created the journal when he first became king many years ago. Mystogan had found the book in his father's rooms after he had exiled the former king. Reading the book, he half-wished he could talk to his father again, but it was probably for the best that he couldn't.

It was interesting reading Faust's evolved thoughts over his reign. When he first began, he had been much like Mystogan himself: somewhat unsure, but determined, and willing to do anything for Edolas. But as the years dragged on, his father's mind had become more and more delusional; fixed solely on his desire of everlasting magic and fed by his addiction to power.

Mystogan scanned an entry near the back of the book.

 _January 16, 766_

 _Regrettably, my wife passed away today while giving birth to Edolas's heir. The baby is a small boy with dark blue hair and shady green eyes. He does not resemble me or Danica in the least. He was born with red tattoo-like marks above and beneath his right eye. Born with the mark of a murderer. The child drained the life away from his mother while entering this world. I fear what will happen as he grows up. Will he drain the very life force away from our beloved kingdom?_

Mystogan's stomach churned as he read the words. He knew his mother had died while bringing him into the world. What he didn't know was that his father had considered him a murderer. And what was worse was that his father's prediction was somewhat correct. He had used the reverse anima to drain the magic out of the world. He had nearly destroyed Edolas.

But Edolas had nearly destroyed itself many times over the very magic power Mystogan had taken away. Wars and bloodshed had been created over the powerful energy. He was confident that Edolas could eventually thrive in a world without magic. He was less than confident that he could lead the kingdom there. He didn't even know what to call himself.

But Edolas believed in him, so he had to believe in himself.

The rest of the day and the next was a series of meetings and negotiations. He met with the Fairy Tail former wizards of Edolas, who were as different from the Earthland guild as the night is different from the day. But they possessed the same fiery spirits, even without any magic. He made sure they had a place in the Royal City and what they needed to start thrive in their new home.

Mystogan was so busy, he didn't have a moment alone. He didn't have the opportunity to sneak off to recover in Erza Knightwalker's cell.

 _It's for the best,_ he told himself. _Visiting her is already raising questions. That could be a problem._

Then he grew angry at himself. _Since when have I ever cared what people thought of me?_

He wished his friend Lily was there. The huge Exceed could always be counted on for advice. But unfortunately, Mystogan would never see Lily again.

He went to sleep restless and tense. The people in the city were perfectly pleasant and supportive, but they made him slightly anxious, although he did his best to hide it. They all expected something from him, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to deliver. He might not wear a hood anymore, but he still hid behind a mask. And it was driving him insane.

When Mystogan woke up early in the morning, he winced at a pain pounding in his head. He quickly got dressed in dark clothing, ignoring the royal clothes the palace provided, and stumbled down to the kitchens. On the way, he managed to avoid his advisers.

The cooks were surprised, but pleased to see the new king. They happily fulfilled his request for a specific list of herbs and spices and a basket of apples.

"Here you go, Your Highness," Rosella, the chief chef said cheerfully, handing him a basket of herbs and apples. She smiled at him happily. He smiled back softly. He had spent the majority of the years of his life in this palace, and he remembered many of the staff members as they remembered him as a young boy. Rosella had often slipped him some of his favorite foods on his plate during meals.

"Hi, Your Majesty!"

An excited little girl popped up from behind the head cook. A floppy-eared green hat was perched on her brown hair.

"Good morning, Coco," Mystogan smiled at her. He was happy that he had managed to prevent her from requesting her own execution. She'd wanted to at first, but he had refused. She had been involved in the battle for Edolas's future, but the girl had switched sides before his father had been defeated. She was guilty of nothing.

Coco followed him as he walked out of the kitchen and padded down the hallways. She bounced and ran energetically, talking eagerly. He briefly wondered what it would have been like if she had been born around the time when he was. It would have been nice to have a friend like her while growing up in the castle.

"Did you know Fairy Tail moved into the city?" She laughed at her own question. "Well, of course you know." She looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. Mystogan glanced down at her. Coco looked around the hall, noticing where they were headed.

"Are you going to the dungeons?" she asked curiously. Mystogan nodded silently.

"Are you gonna see Captain Erza?" she questioned.

"How did you know?"

Coco looked down at her shoes.

"I heard some people talking about it. They said its bad form to wait so long to execute the captains, even if you're just going to make an example out of them. They said maybe you were seducing Captain Erza, and that's why she's still alive."

Both Mystogan's and Coco's cheeks flushed with hot embarrassment. Coco quickly apologized.

"I don't believe that, Your Highness," she assured him. "I'm sure you're visiting her for good reasons."

 _I'm not,_ Mystogan thought to himself. _I'm being selfish._

"Thank you, Coco," he told her. She grinned up at him happily.

"Can I come to see Captain Knightwalker, too?" she asked. Mystogan shook his head.

"No, Coco," he said. She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded reluctantly.

"Sorry. It's a difficult situation."

"I understand, Your Majesty," she said, then ran off excitedly with a wave. Mystogan sat down against the wall and picked up the spices and herbs in the basket. He quickly ground them together into a familiar paste-like substance. Using a device he had invented himself, he injected each of the apples with his creation.

Standing up again, he picked up the basket of newly fortified apples and continued down into the dungeons. The guard stopped him before he could go down into Knightwalker's cell.

"I wouldn't advise it, Sire," the guard told him.

"Why not?" Mystogan asked calmly. The guard looked nervous.

"She's being…difficult today," he told him. Mystogan lifted his head.

"Stand aside, please," he ordered the guard. The guard slowly nodded, and stepped aside, allowing Mystogan to pass through the iron door.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Mystogan padded down the stairs and opened the door that led into Erza's room. His first glimpse was of bits of thick black fabric scattered around the cell area. Erza stood defiantly, holding onto a piece of ceramic from a broken plate. The piece was shaped like a knife blade.

Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she saw him, and her expression softened, but her mouth remained in a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, her head cocked slightly to the side. He stepped fully into the room. Erza's scarf was thrown around her shoulders, and the cloak he had given her was cut into bits and thrown all over the cell.

Erza's posture softened from an attack pose into a standing position.

"I thought you weren't coming back," she said. Mystogan walked forward and stood in front of the bars separating them.

"I assumed you didn't want me to come back," he told her. She scowled slightly.

"I don't."

Mystogan reached into his basket and picked up one of his apples. He bit into it, savoring the crunch of the fruit. His headaches began to lessen, and his muscles felt more relaxed. He took another bite, then offered an apple to Erza. She stared at it.

"It has healing properties," he told her. "I put special herbs into the apple. It'll make you feel better."

"How do I know it's not a drug or poison?" she asked intensely, stepping forward.

"I thought you _wanted_ to die."

"Not by trickery," she told him with a hostile voice. He could sense an anger inside of her, fighting to rage and destroy. He did his best to calm her.

"It's not a drug. While I was in Earthland, I taught myself to use natural potions to help me adjust there. Look."

He took a bite out of the other apple and offered it again. Erza took another step and took the apple from his hands. She looked at it for a moment, then bit into the apple on the opposite side. She chewed slowly, then swallowed. Then she took another bite.

"It's good," she said quietly in between mouthfuls. She finished the apple quickly, then glanced at the remaining fruit in his basket. Mystogan passed her another one easily.

The pair settled against the opposite walls; eating apples quietly. Eventually, Erza asked Mystogan a question.

"You said you had to use potions to adjust in Earthland?"

Mystogan answered after finishing his current apple.

"Humans from Edolas can't live in Earthland for long periods of time without side effects. The ethernano magic there can be similar to a poison, similar to how the lack of magic here now would eventually hurt Earthland wizards over a period of years."

"But you were there for seven years," Erza interrupted. "You don't seem to have side effects."

He smiled slightly.

"I was fine for about a year or so. Then I began to get sick. I eventually found my way to a medic from Edolas who had developed a potion that helped our bodies to adjust. It eased and eventually erased the pain of Earthland until I was almost like a normal wizard. I was also able to use magic staffs to increase my magic ability, since I didn't have any naturally."

He took another bite of fruit.

"The potion works better when it's introduced into natural sugar and substances in fruit. So i like to inject into the apples."

Erza listened quietly.

"And it works in Edolas?" she questioned. Mystogan nodded.

"It's not magic, just natural healing from plants. It helps clear your thoughts and relaxes the body. It can also drastically improve healing abilities if you're injured." He smiled at her. "Porlyusica once said that it might even negate the effects of dark potions or poisons."

"You're apparently quite the healer," Erza remarked.

"I've had some help. The woman in Earthland from Edolas is the one who actually invented it. She's been there for decades, and she's a genuine master healer." He laughed slightly. "Unfortunately, she hates people."

"What's her name?" Erza asked curiously.

"Porlyusica. I can't say she liked me much, but we talked a few times. She could sense the animas like me, and sometimes she helped me to close a few of the larger nearby ones. She also helped me create the Ex-Balls, drugs that can allow Earthlanders to use magic here."

Erza huffed.

"I was wondering how they were able to use their magic power."

She was quiet for a few minutes before asking another question.

"Why did you go to Earthland in the first place?" she wondered. The woman glanced at him. She was trying to compose herself, but Mystogan could see a streak of curiosity struggling for answers. He watched her quietly for a moment, then began to speak.

"I didn't feel I had a choice," he tried to explain. "When I was very young, I was nearly killed by an assassin. It was only due to Lily that I survived. The court can be a dangerous place. My father ignored me for the most part. He didn't exactly want me as his heir. But I watched him closely as I grew up, and I realized what he was planning for Earthland."

Mystogan sighed through his nose and stared directly ahead. It was easier to talk if he pretended he was speaking to the wall. He had never explained this to anyone before. He never wanted to think about it.

"I suppose the truth is…I was scared. When my father realized I knew about his anima plans, he began to act strange around me. I was afraid he was going to try to hurt me. When I was eleven, Lily helped me slip through a small anima to escape into Earthland. From there, I did my best to close the remaining spells that suctioned magic into Edolas."

Erza didn't say anything. Mystogan snuck a look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Eleven?" she eventually asked. He nodded slightly.

"I was brought to the castle when I was ten," she murmured. "You would have still been here, for a short time, anyway. There was a large disturbance when you went missing, but before then I don't think I ever saw you."

"I mostly stayed in my room," Mystogan offered. "My father didn't like showing me off, and I hated being at the court when I was younger."

"What about now?"

He smiled slightly.

"I don't have much of a choice about now, do I?"

Erza didn't say anything for a moment.

"What is the Earthland me like? You knew her, right?"

"Some," Mystogan told her. "I don't know most of the Fairy Tail wizards personally, but I watched them sometimes. Erza Scarlet is the strongest female wizard in her guild, possibly in her country." He smiled slightly. "I believe you got a taste of her power."

Erza grunted.

"We matched each other strike for strike."

"I'm sure you did."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively. Mystogan glanced at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you two are more similar than you might think."

Erza pictured the last few moments of her battle with Scarlet. Scarlet had been determined that Erza possessed the same heart she did. Erza barely saw how it was possible. She had been the Fairy Killer, and her counterpart was like the Fairy Queen. Erza kept her heart guarded by a shield and a thousand swords.

"If you say so."

Mystogan rested his back against the wall, stretching his legs out to make himself more comfortable.

"Erza Scarlet knows the Earthland version of me," he continued. Erza looked up in surprise.

"She does?"

He nodded.

"Did you ever meet yourself?" she asked, interested.

"No," he shook his head. "But I know what happened to him."

Erza listed her head to the side, looking at Mystogan.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Mystogan sighed, then started to talk.

"I learned the story from several informants I had, and from being in proximity to Erza herself occasionally. She and my counterpart were kidnapped as children and were slaves in a partially-built tower that was controlled by a cult. The tower had some dark magic purpose; I don't know what it was meant to do. I'm not sure exactly what happened there, but somehow, Erza escaped, and the Earthland Jellal became possessed by darkness and took over the tower. Erza joined Fairy Tail about a year or so before I came to Earthland."

Erza wore a strange look on her face as he talked, but he decided to overlook it.

"Jellal created a projection of himself and infiltrated the Magic Council. That's the government for the wizards of the continent," he told Knightwalker. "It was like there was two of him at once, not counting myself."

"I imagine that made things difficult," Erza spoke. He nodded.

"I had to conceal myself everywhere I went, or someone might have seen me and thought I was the council member. And I couldn't ever let Erza Scarlet see my face."

"Did Scarlet find the Earthland Jellal again?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. She and her friends returned to the tower some time ago and effectively destroyed it. Jellal was their enemy, and they thought he died when the tower exploded. A few months later, he was revived with the help of a dark guild, and he met Erza again. If my information is correct, he had lost his memory. He was arrested by the Magic Council after he joined Erza and her friends and they defeated the guild. That was fairly recent. That was also when Earthland Wendy Marvel joined Fairy Tail."

"So, in Earthland, you and I are enemies there as well?" Erza questioned. Mystogan glanced at her.

"You still consider us enemies?"

Erza shifted uncomfortably. She made a slight gesture at the bars between them.

"Those would go away, if you let them," he told her. "I want to be able to trust you. You were one of my father's most valuable captains. You could be a great service to Edolas."

"I was his mercenary," Erza murmured quietly. Mystogan looked at her, surprised.

"Why won't you help the new Edolas?" he asked her. Erza looked away, hiding her face behind her short hair.

"I don't think I could handle it," she told him, admitting her reasons with a hard expression on her face. "The people are never going to trust me, and I would always be seen as a criminal. I don't want to live in disgrace. Watching everything we worked so hard for disappear was bad enough. Recreating it would be even worse. It would be better if I don't exist in your new world. I've prepared myself for death, and I am awaiting your merciful order for my execution."

Mystogan looked at her sadly for a moment.

"To answer your question," he continued, changing the subject back. "I never truly viewed Erza Scarlet and Jellal as enemies. They were very close as children, and my counterpart was in a state of insanity that he couldn't control for over eight years. I know Erza was sad when she thought he had died. After Jellal fell, she saw my face and thought I was him. There were tears in her eyes."

"Really?" It was hard to imagine the tough Erza Scarlet crying over anything. _Actually,_ Knightwalker thought to herself. _She would probably cry over her friends if anything happened to them. She is the embodiment of extreme loyalty. She fights with her emotion and passion._

Mystogan nodded.

"When he was revived, she must have helped him through his guilt of what he had done. I spoke with a council member who was there when he was arrested. When they were forced to separate, Erza was upset beyond measure. She had to let him go to protect her friends, but she was clearly distraught." He paused, then continued. "She is in love with the Earthland version of me."

He shifted his position, trying to remember what else he had learned.

"My informant also told me that Jellal said something strange just before he left. He regained one of his memories, and told her 'it was the color of your hair'."

Erza thought for a moment, then touched her own fiery hair.

"Scarlet," she said somewhat absently. Mystogan nodded.

"She was given her last name by my counterpart of Earthland."

"So she was named by someone she loves," Erza spoke with a somewhat bitter tone. Mystogan looked at her.

"Who gave you your name?" he asked her curiously. She laughed without humor.

"Me? I was named by someone I hate."


	3. Chapter 3

Erza sat alone in her cell, slumped against the wall. There was nothing for her to do but stare at the bars of her cell and think. The king had gone some time ago, leaving a small pile of apples within reach. She pictured the end of their conversation.

 _"I'll leave these here for you," he told her. "You don't look like you're getting enough to eat."_

 _She wasn't. She refused most of the food given to her by the guards, saying she didn't need any handouts. She didn't need food if she was going to be executed._

 _Just before he left, she had asked_

 _"Aren't you angry that I tore up your cloak?"_

 _It was possible that Erza had wanted him to be angry, to lash out at her. Finally kill her. But he just gave her a slow smile._

 _"It's yours. You're free to do whatever you want with it."_

Erza's body shivered viciously. She had broken her dinner plate and cut the cloak into unusable pieces in a fit of rage. She slightly regretted that now; the cold setting into her body again. The chill was much more extreme than it had been before.

She sat firmly against the wall. She was not about to let the cold defeat her. She clenched her muscles, doing her best to ignore the feeling of icicles against her skin.

But before long, Erza's resolve had slowly crumbled, and she sat shivering against the hard stone. She curled her body into a ball and tried to conserve her body heat. She felt ashamed as she heard her teeth chattering and felt her body grow numb. The mighty Fairy Killer, brought down by the cold.

Eventually, her vision grew fuzzy, and her eyelids began to drop. She laid on the ground, too drowsy to get up. As she began to fall into a deep slumber, she stirred as she faintly heard a voice calling her name.

 _Impossible,_ she thought to herself deliriously, just before she blacked out.

* * *

Erza felt warmth pressing against her body. She stirred slightly, and blinked open her eyes, subconsciously nestling into the heat source. She found her face pressed against a person's shoulder. Her legs and her back were being supported by someone holding her body princess-style.

She leaned into the person's body, and then, finally realizing who was holding her, squirmed and broke free. Erza landed on the floor with a thick carpet cushioning her fall. She twisted her head and stared up at the king, who was looking down at her. She realized with a shock that she wasn't in the dungeons anymore.

Erza picked herself up and stood somewhat shakily. She glared at the king.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked harshly. She looked around the large, blue-painted room. It was furnished well, but looked like someone had only been living in it a short time. It had no real personal possessions except for a few strangely decorated staffs leaning in a corner and some books on a shelf. The king was sitting on a large bed that was covered in warm-looking blankets, one of which was sitting on his lap. She realized it had been wrapped around her body while he had been holding her.

"You were freezing in your cell," the king told her. She frowned, remembering the chill of the dungeon, and falling asleep because she couldn't stay awake.

The king crossed the room and opened the curtains on a large window looking out on the city. Royal City was covered in a thick layer of snow. Erza walked over to the window and looked out at the white city.

"How is that possible?" she asked, confused. "It was perfectly warm a few days ago."

"Sudden climate change," he answered, looking up at the sky. "It was caused by the revers- I mean, the draining of the magic from Edolas. It was raining like a flood the day before. It will pass soon."

Erza frowned at him.

"But why did you bring me up here?" she asked him.

"The dungeons don't have any insulation," he said without looking at her. "With all the snow, ice, and freezing air, you would have died of hypothermia down there."

Erza crossed her arms and rubbed them with her hands.

"Why didn't you just let me freeze?"

The king glanced at her.

"Do you truly want to die, Erza Knightwalker?"

Erza opened her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to say the words. She tightened her stance and stiffened her shoulders.

"I have no desire to live," she told him. "I await the maximum punishment."

"Clearly not the maximum punishment," he commented. "If you are unwilling to endure anything else."

Erza looked down at the floor. The king continued to stare out the window.

"I brought up Hughes and Sugarboy, too," he told her. "Although they aren't staying in my room."

Erza looked at him in surprise.

"This is your private room?!" she asked, shocked. He nodded.

"Why am I here?"

The king turned his body and looked at her.

"When it started to snow, I went down to the dungeons to get the prisoners out. You were huddled in a ball and passed out from the freezing cold. I brought you up here to get your body warm."

"By holding me?!" she asked angrily. He looked at her calmly, walking a few paces away from her towards the center of the room.

"Transferring body heat, helped with the insulation of the blankets. After you warmed up a little, I was going to put you in the bed."

Erza glared at him as he flushed, one of the first signs of emotion he had shown her when they were alone.

"Not with me!" he assured her quickly, embarrassed. She smirked. He sighed.

"I've already got rumors about you and me circulating the castle. I don't need any more."

Erza cocked her head, staring at him.

"Then why would you bring me to your private chambers?" she asked. He folded his arms.

"I wanted to make sure you would be all right. You were close to never waking up again."

"How long was I asleep?"

He looked troubled.

"I don't know for sure, but I found you about forty minutes ago. If I had come a little later…" he trailed off. Erza got the picture. She would have died from the cold.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have made sure the dungeons had proper warmth to protect the people in there."

"It doesn't matter to me."

Hit by an absence of heat, she started to shiver intensely again. The king took a step towards her; extending his hand, and then retracting it.

"May I?" he asked, watching her body tremble. Erza stood for a moment, then nodded. The king moved over to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He guided her to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her. He gently put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulders in a circular motion with his hands. At first, Erza wanted to resist, but the gesture felt warm and comforting.

She sighed and involuntarily leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and let his warm hands bring her body heat. She yawned, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep," he told her. "You're still recovering." Erza yawned again.

"I don't want to stay awake," she murmured. The king took her by the shoulders and gently shook her.

"You have to. Talk to me."

"About what?"

He thought for a moment.

"You told me you were named by someone you hate. Do you mind telling me about that?"

Erza's stomach churned, bringing back a wave of memories she had tried her hardest to suppress. She snapped, suddenly feeling wide awake, and brushed the king's hands off of her shoulders.

"I suppose not," she said, folding her arms and looking at the ground. "I suppose you could say my origin story was similar to Scarlet's. I also grew up in a dark tower."

The king looked surprised.

"You did?" he asked, shock on his face. She nodded.

"My mother died in childbirth, and my father was never sober. When I was a child, he sold me to a gang named the Broken Blades. They resided in a tower, and kept dozens of children there to fight in gladiator competitions. They made money forcing children to kill each other and charging people to watch and bet on them in a Colosseum. I was one of those children."

The king's expression shifted into angry and upset as she told her story.

"You were forced to fight other kids for a gang?" he asked, sounding infuriated. Erza nodded her head.

"The arena taught me to fight to survive and to kill for power," she said in a tense voice. "I was weak when I arrived, but I quickly learned to grow strong."

"How did they treat you?" he asked her quietly. Erza's eyes glowed with anger.

"They kept us chained up in cells in the basement when we weren't in the arena," she answered with a quiet rage in her voice. "Those who won their battles got to eat. When we fought, we were given different weapons. If we didn't kill the other kid, they would beat us both, if they were in a good mood. Otherwise, they would kill us on the spot."

The king said nothing, but his fists were clenched tight; his knuckles turning white.

"We all knew not to get attached to each other," she continued. "Because one of us would most likely end up killing the other. But there was a boy in my cell whom I was fond of." She breathed out a huff of air.

"His kill count was nearly as high as mine was, and I was one of the strongest. His name was Simon. He gave me comfort when we were locked away in the dark."

Erza hunched her shoulders, her suppressed memories washing over her in waves. Her skin shuddered as she recalled what she didn't want to remember.

"One day, the Blades pitted us against each other. Simon didn't want to fight me; he said he didn't care what they did to him. He asked me to lay down my sword as well."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And I killed him. On that day, I learned that love is weakness, and strength and power is the only way to move up in this world. My best weapon was always the Knight's sword. On the day I killed Simon with that sword, the leader of the Broken Blades made me known as Knightwalker."

The king took in this new information quietly.

"What happened to the gang?" he asked her curiously. His voice was hushed; barely an echo above a whisper.

"When I had been there for two years, the kingdom raided the tower and got most of us out; disbanding and arresting the Blades. I killed the leader myself once I had been freed. I was ten years old when I was brought to the castle. The other children were brought back to their homes or to an orphanage, but I had no desire to return home. The captain in charge of the raid saw raw determination and skill in me, and decided to train me to work for the king."

The king touched her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, but he trapped her in an embrace. His warm arms closed around her shoulders and held her tightly. Surprised, Erza struggled and tried to squirm away, but he refused to let go.

"Your Majesty," she said, trying to be firm. "I don't want pity."

"I'm not giving you any," he told her. "I'm acknowledging your past." He sighed. Erza could feel tension in his stiff body, like taut strings.

"Could you do something for me?"

"It depends on what you want," Erza said stiffly. He pulled her closer, his voice whispering into her short hair.

"Please don't call me Your Majesty," he asked her quietly. Erza was surprised. This was something different. The old king would never have requested this of anyone. What was this man up to?

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously.

"It makes me feel cut off and isolated from everyone else," he admitted. "I don't want to be like that again."

Erza considered his words.

"If that is what you want, sire. What should I call you?"

The king thought for a moment.

"Jellal," he told her. "That's my true name."

"All right." Erza let him hold her for another minute. It felt nice, although she didn't want to admit it to herself. His body was warm.

"My mother died giving birth to me, too," he admitted to her. "My father always saw me as a murderer."

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "I guess that's something we share."

After a few minutes, she gently shook him off of her. His arms dropped to his sides, and he smiled at her, although somewhat sadly.

"What are you going to do to me, Your High- I mean, Jellal?" she asked him. He looked at her, pondering for a few minutes. His expression looked weary.

"When you first asked for execution, I wanted to give you time to realize that death isn't the answer. A friend taught me that recently."

Erza raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Really?" she asked. "You?"

He nodded.

"I had prepared myself to die to protect the city from mobs while the magic was being drained. But my friend told me that dying and leaving others to fix your problem is only the coward's escape."

Erza scoffed.

"Then I guess I'm a coward."

"You're not," he told her. "But asking for death is cowardly, yes." He sighed. "I don't want to see you die, Erza."

Erza was taken aback by his words, but tried to strengthen her resolve.

"If my fellow captains are to be executed, than I shall be, too," she said firmly. "We were all partially responsible for Edolas's downfall."

"Actually," Jellal informed her, "the other captains aren't going to be executed."

Erza was shocked.

"Care to explain yourself?!" she asked, surprised.

"Hughes and Sugarboy changed their minds during the time I gave them," he said. "They thought over how my father had accepted his punishment, and decided they would accept theirs."

"So basically, you're saying-"

"The only one who still wants to die is you."

Erza tried to think this over, but ended up yawning. Her eyelids blinked lazily.

"You look tired," Jellal told her. She nodded slowly.

"I am."

He pulled back the covers of his bed. The soft blankets looked inviting.

"It should be all right for you to sleep now."

Without protesting, Erza crawled into the blankets and rested her head on a pillow. The bed was very warm and soft, which made her even sleepier.

She noticed Jellal moving towards one of the doors. He was going to give her peace and privacy, but she decided she didn't want it.

"Don't go," she said quietly. Jellal looked back at her, surprised.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her. Erza closed her eyes, her mind moving sluggishly.

"Stay with me. There's room for both of us," she spoke sleepily. Jellal stood there for a moment, then she heard him move towards the bed. The covers rustled, and she felt his body settle into the bed next to her.

"Are you sure you want me here with you?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes," she said deliriously. "It feels better when you're here."

Jellal said nothing, but he wrapped an arm lightly around her waist beneath the blankets. Erza nestled into the warmth of his body, and drifted off to sleep; feeling a strange sense of safety and comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza woke with a start as she heard a rustling sound in the room. She opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard; staring into the bright light of a lantern. It was as if the sun itself was glaring at her.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. She peered into the dark and blinding light, but the lantern was in exactly the right spot so that the person holding it could see her, but she couldn't see the person.

"Captain Knightwalker!" a couple of voices exclaimed. They moved the bright light, and Erza blinked and saw two soldiers in uniforms looking at her. They wore the insignia of her former division. These had been her soldiers.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. They looked confused.

"We could ask the same of you, ma'am," one of them said. They both took off their helmets, revealing their faces. One had black hair and glasses, and the other had brown hair and crossed scars on the side of his cheek. Erza realized that she recognized them.

"Lahar? Doranbolt?" she asked. They nodded. The pair of them had been in her elite division, and had helped her on several Fairy Tail raids. They were a killer duo, and firmly believed in King Faust's ideals.

"Why are you two here?" she asked them, confused. They looked confident, and at the same time, relieved. A trickle of wariness and suspicion began running through her.

"We've been trying to break into the dungeons, but they was too firmly guarded," Lahar told her. "We were trying to rescue you, ma'am. Then we heard that the king had brought all the prisoners up into the castle during the freezing snowfall. The rumor was that he brought you up to his chambers to play around with you."

He peered at her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he, Captain Knightwalker?"

Erza shook her head firmly.

"No, he didn't," she said. She glanced at the king, who was still sleeping soundly in the bed beside her.

"And he didn't…take advantage of you?" Doranbolt asked tentatively.

"No!" Erza exclaimed. The two soldiers held up their hands in a surrender gesture.

"Just asking, ma'am."

Lahar walked closer to the bed on Jellal's side. He reached a hand to his belt and pulled out a sharp knife. Erza watched for a moment, then bolted as the soldier pressed the weapon to the sleeping king's throat and began to cut.

"What are you doing?!" she asked furiously, smacking Lahar's hand away from Jellal. The knife flew through the air and landed on the ground. Lahar and Doranbolt looked up at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

"You're committing treason!" Erza hissed angrily. "This is our king!"

"Not really," Doranbolt said coldly. "Since we don't really consider this supposed long lost prince our king."

Erza was surprised. She looked at the soldiers, trying to figure out their motives.

"Why?"

"For starters," Lahar said, picking up his knife and polishing it. "He was the one who stole all the magic away from Edolas."

Erza felt her blood run cold.

"What?" she asked, unable to believe what she had heard. "Everyone said it was a dark lord from another world who drained our magic."

They shook their heads.

"It was him," Lahar said, with a grimace at Jellal. "He used a gigantic reverse anima spell to take every bit of magic from Edolas, and put it in his beloved Earthland. That's how the wizards got home, and why the Exceeds disappeared."

Erza remembered watching Scarlet drift away from her into the sky. Now she realized it _had_ looked a lot like anima magic.

"How do you know this?" she asked with a cold tone to her voice.

"We heard him and Captain Pantherlily in the anima chamber discussing who should lead Edolas. The prince wanted the captain to kill him as a villain so that Captain Pantherlily would be accepted as the people's leader. However, the captain managed to talk him out of it. The so-called "dark lord" and his demons from another world were nothing more than a couple of his Earthland friends stirring up the city's mob in a charade so the prince would be seen as a hero. He won the crown through trickery."

With a sting, Erza thought back to the king's words.

 _"I had prepared myself to die to protect the city from mobs while the magic was being drained. But my friend told me that dying and leaving others to fix your problem is only the coward's escape."_

She knew what Lahar and Doranbolt were telling her was true. It hit her like a betrayal. Their king had drained their magic and hid the truth.

Doranbolt stepped forward with a hand outstretched towards her.

"Will you help us, Captain Erza? With your help, we can rid Edolas of this horror and put King Faust back on the throne. We can even work on getting our magic back once this monstrosity is gone."

He smiled at her, but Erza thought his grin looked menacing in the lantern light.

"So, what do you say, ma'am?"

Erza closed her eyes. Jellal had been the one to take away their magic, something she had been partially dependent on. He deserved to be punished. But she couldn't help remembering the sad look in his eyes as he told her how his father had always seen him as a murderer, and the way her body warmed up when he was touching her. She didn't want him to die.

"Faust the Dark King is not our leader anymore," she told the soldiers. "He is. We can't change things back to the way they were. We have to work for the future."

They both looked disappointed.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that," Lahar said regretfully, with a dangerous look in his eye. "But we _are_ working for the future. Just a future without him in it, and now, without you."

He lunged forward with his knife aimed at Jellal's throat. Erza snarled and hit Lahar's arm, her body pumping with adrenaline. Her hit caused his hand to falter and instead stab the king's left shoulder. Jellal woke up with an ear-splitting roar of pain and thrashed, forcing Lahar to back away from his body. Jellal's fingers closed around the knife handle, and he pulled it out of his shoulder. Blood spurted out of the wound; quickly covering his shirt in red.

Doranbolt dove at Erza, cutting a line across her arm with a sword. Erza hissed and threw a punch at Doranbolt. Her powerful arm caught him in the jaw and made him slump to the ground in pain. Erza dashed over to Lahar and tried to catch him in a headlock.

Lahar quickly kicked her away and drew a sword from his sheath. He slashed at her with the blade. Erza felt blood trickling down her stomach, but ignored it. She lunged at Lahar and managed to duck his sword aimed at her head. She used her experienced fighting skills to dodge his weapon and punched his chest hard and rapidly. She felt him hit her with the sword again, but she barely noticed. She kicked him in the crotch and pushed him to the ground in a rage of fury.

Erza quickly picked up Lahar's sword and pointed it at the soldier's throat. Lahar looked terrified, his face pale with fright. She chose not to kill him, but instead smacked him hard on the head, causing him to go unconscious.

Feeling the adrenaline leave her, her body was suddenly exhausted. She turned back to the bed. Jellal was attempting to stop the heavy blood flow from his shoulder with his bare hands. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were closed firmly with concentration.

Erza gasped and rushed to his side.

"Jellal!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to respond. He blinked and looked up at her with unfocused eyes.

"Erza," he said quietly in a slightly slurred voice. "You're bleeding."

She looked down and saw a large amount of red staining her own clothes. The pain finally set in, and she groaned in agony. Her wounds had been much more damaging then she had originally believed, and her adrenaline crash made it worse. She breathed heavily and turned her attention back to her king.

"I'm okay," she told him. "I'm used to fighting with worse."

Erza quickly unwound her scarf from around her neck and pressed it against Jellal's shoulder wound. Though he had only been hit in the shoulder, the amount of blood pouring out of it made the wound deadly. She wrapped the scarf around his shoulder until she was sure it was tight and secure. Jellal watched her with dizzy eyes.

"Erza," he said in a delirious-sounding voice. "Why are you helping me?"

Erza felt her vision growing fuzzy. The room spun beneath her feet.

"Because I have to," she told him, just before she collapsed on his chest and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

As Erza stirred awake, she felt a hand gripping her hair roughly. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of an unfamiliar angry-looking man. He was dressed in the uniform of an official, but she had never seen him before.

"What have you done to our king?!" he asked her furiously. Erza blinked, then remembered what had happened before she had blacked out.

"Where is he?!" she asked him anxiously. "Is he all right?"

She looked around the room, but only saw the color of sterile white on all four walls and the ceiling. She tried to move, only to find that she couldn't. She pulled her arm, but looked to see her wrist shackled to the side of her bed with a short chain. She looked to the other side, and found the other wrist restrained the same way.

The man looked down at her with a scowl.

"You were found with a bloody sword in your hands next to the king in his chambers. You were both passed out; him from blood loss, and you from presumed adrenaline shock and injury. You tried to murder the king of Edolas!"

"What?!" Erza exclaimed. She tugged at her shackles furiously, but she couldn't free herself from the steel.

"I didn't try to kill him, I was protecting him from assassins!" she told the man angrily. The man rolled his eyes in disbelief as Erza continued her protest.

"I'm not lying! Did you not see two other soldiers in the room as well?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lahar and Doranbolt of the Magical Warfare Unit Squadron tried to assassinate King Jellal!" she said intensely. "They tried to slit his throat in the middle of the night."

"The only two people in his Highness's chambers were the king and yourself."

"They must have woken up before you got there," Erza realized. She pulled herself up as far as she could, her arms held tight down to the sides by the chains.

"They must have left before you were able to get to the room and put the sword in my hands," she told him. The man looked skeptical.

"What would you even be doing in the King's chambers?" he asked her, folding his arms. Erza looked aside. This interrogator would never believe her, even if she did tell the truth.

"The king brought me up there to help me recover from the cold," she said honestly. The man scoffed, as she had expected.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe the Fairy Killer. The infamous Erza Knightwalker."

He raised a hand and slapped her across the face so hard, she momentarily saw stars.

"They used to say once an enemy saw you, they were as good as dead," he mocked her. "How does it feel to know that you're finally getting what you deserve?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to think clearly. The man leered at her.

"At sundown, you're finally getting your execution."

A cold shock hit Erza's body. Not this. Not now.

"But I didn't do it!" she exclaimed angrily. "Just ask the king!"

"I'm afraid that's not a possibility," the man said. Erza's blood chilled.

"Why?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The king is dying."

Erza felt dread sinking into her body. A pit formed in her stomach.

"That can't be true," she said, stuck in denial. It couldn't be.

"It is. His body isn't adapting to our medicine. Unless a miracle happens, he's going to die."

"You need to let me out," Erza demanded, her mind spinning rapidly. An idea came to her brain.

"I know something that can help him. There are some apples in my cell that had health potions injected into them. Make him eat them, and that might help."

Her guard folded his arms.

"And why should we believe you? You tried to kill Captain Pantherlily, and you've killed countless wizards during the previous king's reign. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Because it's not," she insisted. "Try one of the apples yourself. It doesn't hurt you." Her desperation grew as the guard started to leave. "He's going to die!"

The guard stepped outside her room temporarily, then walked back in. He held a bat-like object in his fist, and struck her in the head with the weapon quickly, making her black out once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal felt a warmth spreading through his body. He stirred, then blinked awake, looking up at the ceiling.

"Erza?" he asked in a daze, looking beside him. The scarlet-haired warrior wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? Where was she? He glanced at his white surroundings. Where was _he_?

A nurse rushed into the small room and gasped when she saw him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said, moving forward and unclipping an IV needle from his arm. "You're awake! We thought we were going to lose you, Your Majesty."

Jellal sat up gingerly, soreness spreading through his body.

"What happened?' he asked the nurse in confusion.

"There was an assassination attempt, sire," she answered. "The former Captain Knightwalker tried to kill you in your sleep. Luckily for us, she only got you in the shoulder before she passed out herself. Even so, you nearly died from losing so much blood."

Jellal touched his shoulder. It was covered in bandages that were stained red. A sudden flow of memories ran through his head and he remembered. His thoughts were vague and confused, but he remembered.

"That's not what happened," he said intently. "Erza saved my life."

The nurse looked surprised.

"That's what all the guards said she kept talking about. Sounded rather desperate if you ask me. She was found with a bloody knife in her own hands."

"It's the truth," he told the nurse. He glanced at the IV drip. The bag was half-filled with a golden liquid that gave off a familiar scent. "What is that?"

"Oddly enough," the nurse informed him. "Apple juice. Erza told the guards that there were apples in her cell that could help you. We made someone eat one before we injected their essence into you, but they seemed to do the trick and give you enough strength to wake up."

"Of course," he muttered. "The apples I gave her."

With effort, he managed to stand up.

"Where is Erza?"

The nurse wore an odd look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, sire, but the Guard decided to go ahead with her execution in your absence. She may be dead already."

Those words gave Jellal the strength to dash out of the infirmary and into the main section of the castle. He ignored the nurse calling out behind him and looked around, trying to find someone who could help him.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" a high-pitched voice called out. He whirled around and saw Coco running towards him. Her face looked upset.

"Someone said Captain Erza's going to be executed for trying to murder you. It's not true, is it?"

"Not if I can help it," Jellal said dangerously. "Do you know where she is now?"

Coco's little body trembled.

"She's being taken to the hanging tree." She grabbed his hand and started to run. "It's this way!"

The pair ran as fast as they could through the numerous halls of the castle until they reached the courtyard. Coco pulled Jellal in the direction of a large crowd. He could see the shape of a gallows behind the people.

"Move out of the way!" Coco exclaimed, dodging people in her rush. The citizens parted once they saw Jellal coming through. When they reached the gallows, they saw a prisoner in place on the platform. A rope was being wrapped around a woman's throat. She wore a blindfold, but her short scarlet hair was unmistakable.

"Erza!" he called out to her loudly. She twisted her head; looking for the voice. Or perhaps that was wistful thinking. He thought he saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear her over the roar of the crowd. He jumped onto the platform with Coco right behind him.

"Step away from her," he told the soldiers in a deadly tone. The soldiers looked worried as he stood firmly in front of them; his eyes hard as ice.

"But sire, we're under orders-"

"DO IT!" he exclaimed. They quickly fell back away from Erza.

Jellal walked over to Erza's standing body and stood before her. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek gently. She moved slightly in response to his fingers.

"Erza," he said quietly. "Do you want to live?"

"I'm not a coward," she said intensely. "I don't want to die anymore."

"Say it," he prompted her.

"I want to live, all right?!" she told him snarkily. He bit back a smile.

Jellal walked over to one of the cowering soldiers and drew the sword from his sheath. Ignoring the soldier's protest, he calmly moved back over to Erza and sliced through the shackles on her wrists. He cut the rope away from her neck and brushed off her blindfold with his fingers; revealing her bright, brown eyes that blinked open in the sunlight.

"You're alive," Erza said, sounding relieved. He kept his hands buried in her red hair, but she didn't push him away.

"Thanks to you," he told her. She smiled slightly. Without thinking, he crossed the distance by taking a step forward and kissing her cheek lightly. Erza moved her face slightly and touched her lips to his. Warmth spread through his body, and he clung to her tightly, feeling a strong sense of protectiveness. They stayed in their embrace for a moment, and then, remembering they still had an audience, turned around.

Coco was staring at them, her mouth gaping wide open. The other citizens below them had similar reactions. Jellal blushed slightly, but Erza walked over to the girl.

"Did you help Jellal find me?" she asked, crouching to the little girl's level. Coco nodded tentatively.

"Yes, Miss-"

Erza crushed the girl in a hug. Jellal was surprised, and evidently, Coco was, too. She was tense for a second, then hugged Erza back warmly. Jellal turned back to the soldiers that were gathered on the platform.

"Now, you tell me exactly who decided to kill Lady Erza without the king's consent."


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that the King's Guard had received a tip from Lahar and Doranbolt that Erza Knightwalker was planning to assassinate King Jellal. They had rushed to his chambers only to find them both passed out, with Erza holding Lahar's knife. The scarf she had used as a bandage for Jellal's wounds had been stolen away, leaving no evidence of helping him.

With all this explained, as well as the newly captured Lahar and Doranbolt's testimonies, it was simple to erase the case against Erza. Lahar had pushed the Guard to execute her immediately, and although the members of the Guard apologized, Jellal had scolded them harshly for quite a while.

Erza found herself humming quietly as she pulled on the clothes laid out for her, as well as her familiar metal gauntlets. It felt strange. She hadn't done anything remotely musical since she was a little girl at her drunken father's house. When she was little, she had tried to appease her father by singing and humming cheerfully. It had rarely worked. With a chill, she remembered her last day at her childhood home.

 _Her father watched blankly with a bottle in his hand as rough hands grabbed Erza and picked her up harshly. They squeezed her body painfully, hurting her._

 _"Daddy!" she cried out helplessly. Her father made no motion to stop the men taking her from him. Erza squirmed desperately as she tried to get away._

 _"Don't struggle, now, Erza," he told her. "I was paid good money for you."_

 _Fear and panic shot through her veins. At eight years old, she could do nothing to fight against the scary ones taking her away. They were too strong. She begged her father to help her, but he did nothing._

 _"Are we sure we want her?" the man holding her tightly asked. "She'll probably get killed in her first fight. I don't want to pay for a weakling."_

 _"No, the red-heads are always good fighters," the other one grunted firmly. "Look how hard she's kicking. This one's got spirit. She'll give us a good show."_

 _They reached the black carriage. Erza screamed as they opened the back and shoved her inside. One of them locked a chained collar around her neck that was attached to the wall of the carriage._

 _"Just in case you get any ideas about escaping, brat."_

 _Erza's last view of her father was of him walking back into their small house casually as if he had just picked up the mail. He didn't care about her at all._

 _"Daddy," she sobbed one last time._

She had never seen him again. She had never _wanted_ to see him again. As she grew up quickly in the arena, she had learned to bear a fierce hatred for both her father and the Broken Blades that kept her there, especially for the leader. He was the one who had taken her to the tower.

Her only comfort had been her friend Simon, until she had torn him down.

 _"Erza!" Simon called out from across the other side of the arena. "I'm not going to fight you!"_

 _The audience booed. Erza glanced at them for a moment, then held her Knight's sword up firmly._

 _"We don't have a choice, Simon," she told him firmly._

 _"We always have a choice," he said. He threw down his weapon, a trident, and opened his tan-skinned arms. "What good would killing both of us do? We're two of the best. It would ruin the show."_

 _"They'll do it anyway." She crept closer. Simon, who trusted her, didn't run away. He held out his hand to her, his black hair rustling in the wind of the arena._

 _"Lay down your weapon," he asked her. "If none of us fight, they can't kill us. And even if they, do, I don't care."_

 _"You don't understand," she said. He notice her moving a second too late. His mouth opened to protest as she lunged and stabbed him quickly in the heart. He screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Erza slashed her sword across his throat; quickly finishing him mercifully._

 _"I'm sorry," she murmured under her breath as the victor gong rang and the audience cheered. The Blade leader stood up and talked to the whole Colosseum in a loud voice._

 _"This marks the red-head's 50_ _th_ _win!" he announced. "She is now level elite, and she will be named after her best weapon. I now applaud…the Knightwalker!"_

Erza felt a sob catch in her throat. Ever since that day, she had kept her heart inside an iron cage, even after she had been rescued from the tower. She killed without hesitation, and was a sharply tuned weapon for the kingdom. But now her heart was breaking through its armor, and her newly found conscience was filling her with massive guilt.

A hand touched her cheek. She blinked, and looked into Jellal's green eyes. She had been so busy thinking, she hadn't even noticed him coming into the room. He was no longer dressed in his renegade dark and white clothes, but was at last dressed in the white suit and blue cape of the king.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"My past is haunting me," she said, unfocused. Jellal wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She felt the heavy bandages on his shoulder. He was having difficulty using his left arm fully. The doctors suspected the knife had severed important vessels, muscles, and tendons in his shoulder. But they were optimistic that eventually his arm and shoulder would return to normal with therapy.

"Don't let it," he told her. "You're a different person now. The fact that you feel remorse is the proof that you have grown. The past is in the past. We can get through this together, hand in hand."

Erza buried her tense body in his, concealing her face in his shoulder.

"I hate them," she said shakily. "I can't help it. I can't forgive my father or the Blades." She raised her head and looked at him. "Am I an awful person for thinking that?"

"No," Jellal replied, touching her cheek with his fingers. "Just remember that hatred takes away the freedom of your heart and destroys you from the inside. Healing of the heart takes time, but we have all the time in the world."

Erza relaxed into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"I thought you said that love is weakness," he mentioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Forget about what I said." Erza leaned up and kissed him. He cradled her head and kissed her back sweetly. After a moment, he broke away.

"We have to go," Jellal told her. She nodded, picking up her bag. With a mischievous smile, he picked up her newly recovered scarf off the bed. She reached for it, but he held it above his head playfully. She tried reaching for it for a few moments, but ultimately failed.

In a huff, Erza turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"I'm never talking to you again."

With a smile, he touched her arm, lowering the hand with the scarf. He drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Obey the new king," he whispered into her hair. Erza scoffed.

"I'd rather die."

"Oh, no, you don't."

Jellal squeezed her lightly and draped her scarf around her neck.

"Come on," he said in a more serious tone. "Let's go."

The pair walked through the castle until they reached the throne room. Jellal gestured for the guards to go outside, and they did, albeit begrudgingly. Erza scanned the room, noticing that it already looked very different. All of the statues of Faust were gone, and the massive throne had been reduced to a much simpler chair.

Two figures that Erza knew very well stepped out from behind a thick pillar. Erza gasped as she saw them walk into the light.

"Hughes? Sugarboy?" she ran up and greeted them. They flinched, as if they were afraid she was going to hit them.

"Hey, Knightwalker," Hughes said, trying to smooth his ruffled feathers. "Long time no see."

Sugarboy turned to the king.

"I assume this means she's not going to die either?" he asked smoothly. "It would have been prudent to inform us of that."

Jellal shrugged.

"It took a while for her to come around."

"I'm surprised she changed her mind at all," Hughes mentioned. He peered at Erza curiously. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yes, what did make you change your mind?" Sugarboy asked her. Erza glanced at Jellal out of the corner of her eye.

"Something to live for," she murmured almost under her breath. Hughes raised his eyebrows and started to laugh.

"So, Lady Erza and the king, huh-"

Erza kicked him sharply in the leg, leaving him moaning in pain.

"Ow," he complained. "Sheesh, Erza."

Sugarboy looked amused.

"I've warned you a thousand times, don't provoke the Fairy Killer."

Erza flinched. The other former captains looked at her in surprise. Normally, she never looked unsettled.

"About that," Jellal began to speak. "Before I tell you of your official assignments, I would like to ask you to do something that will probably be very difficult for you."

"What is it?" Erza asked. The king looked at her with a serious expression.

"The guild Fairy Tail has arrived at Royal City. I want you to apologize to them."

Erza's mouth opened in shock.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "I killed over half of their numbers! I can't just apologize for that!"

"She does have a point," Sugarboy pondered. "That would be awfully challenging."

"I want you to try," Jellal told her. "Please. You at least owe them that much."

"What if they want to kill me?" she asked. An unusual pit of fear formed in her stomach. Out of all of the battles in her career, this task made her more anxious than any she had ever undergone before. The harsh and cruel Erza Knightwalker from before didn't get anxious. This new one apparently could.

"You three are under the protection of the King of Edolas," Jellal said. "I won't let them hurt you. More bloodshed will not solve this problem. Revenge is not the answer here."

Erza exhaled, trying to relieve herself of her tension. She closed her eyes, doing her best to relax.

"Very well," she said, looking the king in his eyes. "I will."

In a matter of moments, the entirety of what was left of the Fairy Tail guild was assembled in the throne room.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Erza heard a voice snap at the guards who brought them in. Lucy Ashley, one of the mages who had always managed to escape Erza's raids on her guild.

Erza stepped out and walked in front of the former wizards. They gasped as they saw her. Most of them started shaking, and one or two even fainted.

"Why is she here?!" Lucy demanded angrily, glaring at the former captain with daggers in her eyes. If looks could kill, Erza would be a very dead woman. "She's tried to kill us all a dozen times!"

The blonde, black-clothed girl snarled at Erza.

"What're you up to, Knightwalker?!" she shot at her. "Planning on slaughtering more of us?"

"Maybe she's here to apologize," Natsu squeaked out. Lucy growled at him.

"Don't be naive, you idiot!"

Erza lowered her head in shame. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to block the angry voices out. For so long, she had seen these people as vermin, and now, she was supposed to beg for their forgiveness.

She glanced at Jellal, who half smiled at her and nodded, signifying for her to go ahead. The sight brought her strength, and she knelt to one knee in front of the guild, bowing her head before them.

"I am here to apologize," she told them. "I hurt you all unimaginably, and I am extremely sorry." She clenched her fingers into fists to keep herself calm. She had little experience exposing herself like this.

"I know my words cannot make things right, and cannot erase the pain you felt at my hand. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but if there is anything I can do for you, just say the word."

The room was silent for a moment. Erza tilted her head to look up at the guild members. Lucy's arms were folded, and Natsu was standing with his mouth open in shock. The other people's expressions ranged from anger to surprise.

The guild huddled for a few moments, muttering to each other. Jellal walked over to Erza and knelt in front of her, picking up her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

"Thank you," he told her quietly. "I know that was hard." Erza nodded, hiding her face behind her hair. He stood, pulling her to her feet.

The Fairy Tail members turned back around to face her. Erza sighed and faced them. Jellal held onto her hand, giving her strength.

"Here's the deal, Knightwalker," Lucy started in a rough tone. "We appreciate your apology. We're not sure if we're ready to forgive you just yet, but this is a start." She glanced up, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "As for something you can do for us- listen to your new boyfriend. He knows what he's doing."

Jellal looked surprised.

"Thank you," he told the blonde girl. She shrugged.

"We've got your back, Your Majesty."

Hughes and Sugarboy stepped forward.

"We're sorry, too," Hughes said, looking apologetic. "We got drunk on magic power and wanted to claim it all for ourselves. That wasn't cool."

"We were all addicted to magic," a blue-haired girl told them. Erza recognized the girl as Levy, the mechanical technician of the guild. "But we can learn to get on without it."

She stuck out her hand, and Hughes shook it. Erza snuck a look at Jellal, and noticed he looked proud. This must have been what he'd hoped for when he cast the reverse anima spell. She smiled slightly. Magic power had been nice, but this future was looking brighter and brighter without it.

After the Fairy Tail guild had left, the king turned back to the former captains. The four of them were alone in the sealed throne room, making it impossible for anyone to hear their conversation.

"There are tales of unrest throughout the kingdom," Jellal told them in a serious tone. "The dispelling of magic caused chaos throughout the world, and I'm afraid it created prime opportunities for terror groups and gangs to create major unrest and disturbances. I want you three to go out and stop them."

Hughes looked confused.

"You mean, you want us to go out into the kingdom? I thought you wanted us to stay in the city."

Jellal nodded.

"I do, unless ordered otherwise by me. Your assignments are to track down groups of terrorist groups and arrest the members, bringing them back here if possible."

Hughes grinned.

"That's…awesome!" he exclaimed. "We get to hunt down bad guys again!"

"Except these people appear to be actual criminals," Sugarboy said, scanning a list the king gave them. Erza looked over his shoulder at the written words.

"There are other reports of kidnapping in the Rosemary region?" she asked, looking up Jellal. He nodded. Erza's fingers curled into fists. She had been born in Rosemary, and apparently it had been overrun by monsters again.

"I want to catch these people before they get out of control and cause more harm," he told them. "Do you accept your mission?"

"Yes," Erza said firmly. Tracking her enemies down was one of her special skills.

"Definitely," Hughes said. "We've got this, Your Highness."

Sugarboy agreed as well. The king looked relieved.

"Good," he said. "You three are now members of a secret division enlisted by the king. When you are in the city, or anywhere else, I would ask you not to tell anyone of the work you are doing."

"Why are we keeping it a secret?" Sugarboy asked. "Is there any reason to?"

"If word got out and the terrorists know what's coming for them, they may come to expect you. This way, you can strike like an unknown viper from the shadows."

"That's awfully underhanded, Your Majesty," Erza commented. Jellal raised his head.

"I have no patience for murderers and kidnappers and those who mean to hurt the people of my country. This is the best way to protect the identities of Crime Chevalier."

"What's that?" Hughes questioned, looking confused.

"It means the Knight's Crime," the king told them. "It's your new name."

Hughes smiled.

"Cool."

"You three are my elite agents, which means we must have trust between us." Jellal looked over the three of them. He sighed. "I have something to confess."

"I know," Erza heard herself saying. Jellal looked surprised, but she continued. "I know you were the one who took away Edolas's magic."

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously. Erza lowered her head.

"Lahar and Doranbolt told me just before they attacked you the other night," she told him. "You used a reverse anima spell to drain our magic into Earthland so we wouldn't fight over it."

Sugarboy and Hughes nodded.

"I suspected as much," Sugarboy said. "The drain looked like anima magic. I heard that nonsense of the three dragon slayers pretending to be the villains. They couldn't have taken away the magic, even if they tried."

Jellal looked at Erza.

"You knew the truth, but you didn't join them?" he asked her. She nodded.

"You are the true king of Edolas," she told him. She knelt to one knee with a fist clasped over her heart, her head bowed. "My allegiance is to you."

Slowly, Hughes and Sugarboy followed Erza's position and lowered to the floor in respect.

"We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to, Your Highness," Hughes said, looking at the floor.

"Thank you," Jellal said gratefully, beckoning for them to stand. "I'm sure there's a number of people in the castle who suspect the truth, but for now, it would be best for the population to believe the charade." He glanced at Erza. "Thank you for protecting me, Erza."

Erza dipped her head sharply.

"Thank you for trusting us," she said. She held the paper with the list of terrorists on it.

"So, what is Crime Chevalier's first target?"

 _New beginnings and new adventures. Time to put the past behind and work for the future._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I wrote this story in 3 distinct parts and this is the shortest bit, part 2. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads, I appreciate your feedback.

 **2 Years Later**

Erza breathed out deeply, and sized up the five mercenaries surrounding her. They were large and armed with ragged swords, but she was confident. She was quick and clever, and these thugs were slow and stupid. They never stood a chance.

She gripped her weapon, and swung her sword around fiercely, knocking her enemies aside with the flat of her blade. The sound of metal on metal was music to Erza's ears. They tried to strike her body, but she parried their blades aside and disarmed them quickly.

The criminals fell to the forest floor, stunned by her sword, and cowered.

"We surrender!" one of them cried out. Erza narrowed her eyes. She had been through this routine before many times.

"Why do you surrender?" she asked intensely, holding her sword defensively. Experience had taught her to never lower her sword or defense before her enemies were taken care of.

"Because you're scary! And we don't want to die!"

The others in his band nodded their heads in unison, looking terrified. They had stood up to her for about twenty minutes before asking for surrender. Not bad, considering what terrible fighters they were.

"Throw down your weapons," Erza demanded. The thugs obeyed without hesitation. Erza inclined her head.

"Hughes," she said calmly. Hughes melted from the shadows and scooped up the rusty blades, throwing them into a small trunk. He winked at Erza.

"Nice load here," he said, examining one of the swords. He glanced at the criminals. "What are you guys, pirates?"

"We used to be," one of the men quavered out. "Our ship was grounded."

"So now you resort to attacking carriages?" Sugarboy asked, walking up to the group. "That's low. Have you ever considered getting a career?"

The gang looked nervous.

"We, um, never went to school," the leader confessed. "We don't know how to do a lot of things."

"There's better ways to live then stealing what little these people here have got," Hughes reprimanded him. Then he grinned.

"But it's never too late to pick up on some skills!"

"You really think so?" one of them asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure! I hear this region's pretty low on fish. Maybe you guys could learn to be fishermen!"

The criminals seemed pretty excited by that idea. They didn't mind when Erza and Sugarboy dragged them out of the woods to the local authorities, they just kept talking to Hughes the entire time.

"Bye!" Hughes called back, waving at the thugs as they left the local sheriff's office. "Remember what I said: large holes in the nets let the fish slip through!"

"Those guys were pathetic," Erza muttered. Hughes shrugged.

"They weren't that bad."

"The sheriff had trouble finding them over a course of several months. We found their hideout within two hours because they were stupid enough to put it right by the road they hijacked carriages on. We need to talk about training the police force here better."

"Now, now," Sugarboy interrupted. "Just because it wasn't a large job doesn't mean we have to get all sour about it. I know we were only passing through, but I think we really inspired the police department."

"Let's hope," Erza mumbled. "If one of the large gangs tore through here, they'd be goners instantly."

The group trudged along through the forest slowly, Erza in the lead and Hughes and Sugarboy on either side.

"So where's the king supposed to pick us up?" Hughes asked. "I'm tired of walking."

"Walking is fifty percent of everything we do," Sugarboy pointed out. Hughes groaned, shuffling his feet.

"Exactly, which is why I'm tired of it. It's so _not_ awesome." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head while walking. "Man, it is gonna be so sweet to be on vacation."

"What are you going to do on your time off?" Sugarboy asked him.

"I'm looking into getting my own apartment. I mean, I know we're not at home a lot of the time, but it would be nice to have my own place to come back to."

"I'm perfectly fine with my rooms at the palace," Sugarboy said. "I would rather search for a new weapon." He twirled the long spear he held in his hands halfheartedly. "Or some new cloaks for us."

Hughes pulled his hood over his head.

"If the king wants us to blend in, then why does he make us wear these?"

Their cloaks were a deep, dark red, with gray trimming the edges. Erza shrugged.

"I think it's supposed to be symbolic or something."

Hughes turned to Erza.

"Are you gonna look for a new place to stay?" he asked her. She bristled slightly.

"I'm fine with the palace chambers," she said stiffly. "We don't spend much time there, anyway, so there's no point to anything else."

Hughes grinned.

"Ooh, someone's been missing their boyfriend." He bumped Erza with his shoulder playfully. "Excited to see the king again?"

Erza shot a dark glare at her friend. Hughes smirked.

"King Jellal is not my boyfriend," she said sternly. He gave a short laugh.

"You could've fooled me! Isn't it true you two share a room whenever we're all at the palace?"

Erza flushed. She did her best to control her emotions so she wouldn't strangle her friends. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down.

"I sleep near you idiots nearly every night," she said snippily.

"Yeah, but you don't like us."

"Maybe if you brushed your hair and teeth every once in a while, some of your useless flirting with girls would actually stand a chance."

"Hey!"

"I wish you two would shut up," Sugarboy said, looking around. "It's none of our business whom Erza chooses to sleep near. Just as it's none of her business how often you brush your hair, although you should more often."

"This spike job is a style!" Hughes exclaimed, brushing a hand through his prickly black hair, making sure his white streak was prominent.

"A bad one," Erza said, smiling slightly. Hughes groaned, flattening his hair.

"Everyone's a critic."

Sugarboy stopped moving, staring at the black trees before them.

"The king is here," he said, alerting his comrades. Erza and Hughes stopped walking and listened quietly. Jellal melted out from the trees, wearing his dark, renegade prince clothes with a hood pulled over his head.

"Good eyes," he complimented. Sugarboy nodded respectfully. Hughes grinned.

"Yes! No more walking!"

Jellal gestured with his head to indicate behind him.

"The carriage is back there. Go on ahead. I want to talk to Erza."

Hughes and Sugarboy rushed ahead, disappearing into the forest. Erza looked at Jellal curiously.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" she asked. He walked a few paces closer towards her. They stood a foot apart, staring at each other.

"It's good to see you," he said. Erza nodded.

"You as well. It's been about three months since our last report."

"Crime Chevalier wholeheartedly deserves their break," he told her with a slight smile. "You three work even better than I expected."

Erza accepted the compliment. The threesome had developed their skills over the two years, and even without magic, they were a fearsome team. They had quickly become the Edolas elite; together surpassing the new captains. Erza barely missed her old job. She enjoyed being in Crime Chevalier much more than chasing down magic guilds for King Faust. Of course, her life hadn't been much about enjoyment back then. It had been an endless hunt, often for innocents.

"I should tell you something," Jellal said in a more serious tone. Erza straightened her body, and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I found your father."

Erza stood still for a moment; barely comprehending what he had said. Then the shock hit her.

"You…what?"

Jellal had a strained look on his face.

"I did my own private search for your father, and I found him."

"That's impossible," Erza snapped. "He died during an epidemic three years ago."

"No," he told her. "He left the Rosemary region and moved to Loren." He paused. "He's in the hospital. He did catch the epidemic."

Erza's heart felt numb. She had believed her father died, and she hadn't cared. She didn't have a reason to care. But to find out he was alive. Alive and ill.

"Why did you look for him?" she asked Jellal, folding her arms sternly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have without your permission, but I already had people in Rosemary." He looked at her. "Do you want me to take you to see him?"

Erza looked down at the ground. For years, she had festered a hateful grudge against her drunken father. She had sworn never to forgive the one who had sold her to her inevitable death. But she had changed during twelve years. Perhaps he had, too. Maybe he was sorry.

"Do you think I should?" she asked quietly. Jellal stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

"I wish I could reconcile with my father. Maybe I will, someday. But for now, I have a country to take care of, and I have no idea where he is. And he can't ever return to the Royal City."

Erza snorted.

"If you could track down my father, you can surely find yours."

Jellal smiled.

"My father is roaming all over the continent. It would be difficult to track down anyone who never stays in the same place. That's why I asked you to keep an eye out for him."

Erza sighed, then nodded.

"I'll go." She looked up into Jellal's face. "Will you come with me?"

He nodded and moved forward, pressing his cheek to hers.

"Anything that will help you," he told her. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged her securely. Erza leaned her face into his shoulder, absorbing his warmth for a moment.

When at last the pair started to move, Jellal led Erza to the carriage. He unhooked two of the horses from the team and gave one to Erza. Erza said goodbye to the other two members of her team, then rode off with the king.

They were fairly close to the city of Loren, and it only took them a couple of hours of riding to reach the hospital. They left their horses at the stable, and entered the hospital.

Erza's nerves were on edge. She felt anxious as she walked through the sterile hallways. This place was as different from the battlefield as the wilderness was from a city. She had no idea what to do. Why was she even here?

Jellal held her hand as she let out a small whimper. She immediately huffed out a breath, embarrassed.

"It's okay," he told her. "You are strong enough to face this." He looked at her as they reached the door to the room. "But I won't push you."

Erza took a deep breath and calmed herself.

 _"You gotta slay your demons, Erza," Simon told her with a smile. Ten year old Erza rubbed at the collar chained around her neck that shackled her to the cold wall._

 _"I can't slay the impossible," she said with a frown. He folded his arms and grinned at her._

 _"You can face anything," he spoke optimistically. Erza glanced at the cavern-like room surrounding them. The cold cell underneath the tower was dark and hostile._

 _"I don't know if I can. One day, we're all going to face our end in the arena."_

 _"The only way to keep going is to believe you won't face your end. Be strong enough to conquer anything that comes your way."_

 _Erza felt her heart pump faster and blood and spirit flow through her veins._

 _"I will be."_

"Slay your demons," she murmured to herself. Jellal squeezed her hand, and opened the door. The pair walked in through the door and into the red painted room.

There was a bed pressed against the wall. A patient was lying in the cot. He stirred as Erza and Jellal walked forward.

"Is he contagious?" Erza asked quietly under her breath. Jellal shook his head.

"No," Jellal told her, equally quiet. "He doesn't have a carrier strain of the disease. We're safe."

Erza walked forward until she was next to the bed. She stared down at the man on the bed silently. He had gray hair, but she knew it had once been black. He had a newfound mustache and beard. There were deep wrinkles on his skin, inflicted by stress, drinking, sickness, or any number of things.

Her father stirred until he blinked up at her. His brown eyes had never been clear, but they seemed especially cloudy now.

"Are you a new nurse?" he asked her in a worn voice. Erza shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. He settled into the pillows on the bed.

"Who are you?" he questioned. Erza looked down into his eyes coldly.

"Try and remember."

He looked up at her with dizzy eyes, and focused them on her for a few moments.

"You remind me of someone," he told her softly.

"Who?" she asked simply.

"My wife," he told her, with a hacking cough. He stared at her. "No. not just her. You look like my daughter."

"What happened to her?" Erza pressed him. Her father blinked and looked at her a moment more.

"I made a horrible mistake," he said with a crack to his voice. "She caused my wife's death- I mean to say, my wife died in childbirth. I was depressed for years, and treated the girl badly. Instead of finding comfort in my daughter, I turned to alcohol to support me. In a moment of lunacy, I sold her to a horrible group of men who were going to use her for fighting entertainment."

His already weak voice shook.

"She was such a pretty girl," he said sadly in reminiscence. "Always singing and trying to make me happy. And I repaid her with nothing but cruelty."

"What happened after she was gone?"

"I was eventually cut off from alcohol, and my mind began to clear," he spoke quietly. "I realized what I had been doing for years, and what I had done to my daughter."

A small sob clung to the man's throat.

"She probably died years ago," he said quietly. "Such a small, bright girl. If she had lived, she probably would have looked a lot like you. You two have the same scarlet hair, just like her mother. The same brown eyes."

"What was her name?" Erza pressed.

"Er-za," her father croaked out. "Her name was Erza."

"Do you wish for your daughter to be alive?" she asked seriously.

"With all my heart," he told her clearly. "I would do anything to change what I did."

Erza's face looked solemn. Her father sat up in bed, peering at her face.

"What is your name, child?" he asked. Erza took a breath. Jellal squeezed her hand for support.

"My name is Erza Knightwalker," she told her father. He looked surprised.

"Erza? Are you…?" He looked at her face closely. "Is it possible? Are you…my Erza?"

Erza nodded slowly.

"I am."

Shock fell over his face. He blinked several times, as if unable to believe she was standing here in front of him.

"You're Erza? But you're strong and fierce. My Erza was young, and innocent."

"I had to grow up, Dad," she said, trying to stay calm and collected. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down his face. Erza had to focus to refrain from crying herself.

"I'm sorry," he told her sadly. "I am truly, so, so sorry."

Erza looked down, staring aside. Her father looked at her sadly, then rubbed at his face with his hand mournfully. Jellal stepped forward.

"Mr. Harran, sir?" he asked courteously. Erza's father nodded slowly.

"You look familiar," he said. "Do I know you?"

Jellal straightened up and looked down at the patient.

"Not personally, but you might have heard of me. My name is Jellal Farend," he told him. Erza's father was still for a moment, then gasped.

"The new king."

He did a somewhat weak bow from his position against the bed's headboard.

"Your Majesty."

Jellal waved it off.

"Thank you, but I'm here with your daughter," he said. "She's one of my best warriors."

"I'm glad, sire."

Harran looked at Erza with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. Erza looked up, her arms folded.

"I'm the Fairy Killer," she said quietly. Harran looked confused, then a shock of realization hit him.

"You mean, the captain who hunted down all the magic guilds years ago?" he asked. She nodded sharply.

"That's how I survived," she said in a semi-harsh tone. "I turned into a killer."

Jellal touched her shoulder, and she calmed down a little. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply.

"But I thought the Fairy Killer was executed," Harran questioned, looking confused. "You can't be her."

"She isn't, anymore," Jellal told him. "The Fairy Killer died with the dark king's rule two years ago, and Erza is back with us. She doesn't kill anymore except as a last resort."

Erza huffed and sighed through her nose. She leaned against Jellal, who steadied her with his hands on her arms gently.

"I'm a member of a secret group called Crime Chevalier," she told her father. "We hunt down terrorists and enemies of the kingdom and bring them back to Royal City."

"That's good." Her father sighed. He stared at Jellal and Erza, who were barely an inch apart. One of his eyebrows rose.

"Not to be forward, Your Highness, but are you two together?"

Jellal blushed, and Erza turned red.

"Dad!" she hissed, then snapped her mouth shut. Saying that almost felt natural, as if she hadn't hated him for twelve years. Harran chuckled.

Jellal brushed off his embarrassment and looked back at Harran.

"Well, sir, it is true I am very fond of your daughter."

He leaned his head forward and nuzzled Erza's cheek lightly. Erza pushed him, and he stepped back with a smile. Erza huffed and turned her back to him. Harran smiled.

"Are you happy, Erza?"

He said her name hesitantly, as if afraid that he didn't have the right to say it. Erza nodded.

"I have good comrades, work I can use my talents for, and I serve my king. What more could I ask for?"

Harran's dull eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I had your mother," he said. Erza flinched as if she had been punched in the stomach. He quickly shook his head as he saw her expression.

"No, I don't blame you for her death," he said firmly. _Anymore,_ Erza thought to herself.

"But your mother was someone who put my world together. It wouldn't be fair to blame you, because she would have given herself to you in an instant. You should have seen her when she was expecting you, Erza. Fraiya loved you so much, and was so happy to be having a baby. I'm only sorry it was her who died and not me."

Erza felt a sadness pass over her. Her father had almost never spoken of her mother Fraiya.

"She had your red hair and brown eyes," he told her. "Now that you're all grown up, you look so much like her."

Her father looked at Erza as if he was watching both her and her mother.

"My point is, someone to love was a part of my life that made my world complete." He glanced at Erza and Jellal.

"I'm going to die in a few weeks," he said, finishing with a hacking cough. Erza looked surprised.

"What?"

"The sickness has almost taken me," he told them. He cracked a small smile. "What would you do if you knew you were going to die?"

Erza froze. She saw Jellal staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"The Earthland Fairy Tail has a saying," he said quietly. "Treat every day as though it might be your last in this world."

Erza looked back at him. He had a hand partially outstretched. She took it, and was pulled into his embrace. Jellal held her against his chest for a moment, then kissed the top of her head gently. She looked up at his face and leaned up, touching her lips to his.

Harran smiled contentedly as he saw their affection. As they eventually separated, Erza looked back at her father.

"I'm glad to see you're taken care of," he said. Jellal shook his head.

"No, sir, I'm afraid your daughter takes care of me."

Harran laughed.

"That sounds like my Erza," he said reminiscently. Erza let a small smile slowly fall on her face, her first since entering the room. Harran smiled at her.

"There's my beautiful girl." He flinched for a second. "Sorry, I know I don't have the right-"

"It's okay," Erza said, rubbing her arm thoughtfully. She breathed in and out deeply. "I…I forgive you, Dad."

Her father looked shocked.

"You- what?" he asked, barely able to believe what he had just heard. Jellal looked surprised as well.

"I forgive you," she said again. It was easier to say the second time. She smiled softly. "We're both on the right path now."

She reached out and touched his cold hand. She held it for a moment.

"I've been forgiven for what I've done, so now I have to forgive you," Erza told him. Harran's eyes started to tear up, and he sniffled. Tears fell from his face as he looked up at his daughter in gratitude.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "Thank you, Erza."

 _I wonder why it is that I feel better after forgiving someone,_ Erza wondered. _The hatred only festered, but this gives me the feeling of freedom._

A while later, Jellal escorted Erza out of the hospital and back to Royal City. Erza knew it would most likely be the last time she ever saw her father, so she said a heartfelt and final goodbye. Harran seemed to come to the same conclusion, and shared her farewell. As they parted ways, she noticed how much relief appeared in his weary expression. Now he could pass on in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Part 3

 **Four Years Later**

Erza sighed as she and her comrades walked into the palace.

"Good grief, six months away from Royal City," Hughes said, yawning. He brushed a hand through his dark hair and scratched at his scalp. "That has to be some kind of record."

"It's certainly our record," Erza commented. She breathed in the familiar smell of the castle. It smelled like home, secure and warm.

For the last few weeks, Crime Chevalier had been sleeping outside in the cold while tracking down a band of kidnappers. They had only recently been able to find the gang and rescue the children. They trio had brought the criminals and the children to the capital; the criminals to be tried and the children to find their families.

A little boy gripped Erza's hand tightly. After the kids had been rescued, this boy had clung to Erza like glue. At first she found it to be slightly annoying, but she had grown used to his constant presence. He barely talked, but Erza mostly understood everything he meant anyway.

He stared up at her through his dark blue forelock with wide, nervous cobalt eyes. She looked down at him reassuringly as they walked through the hall passage with the others.

"It will be all right, Jaren," she told the little boy. "The king will make sure you get back to your family."

Jaren shook his head vigorously. Erza frowned.

"You don't want to go home?" she asked him. He shook his head again. "You do want to go home?" Head shake. "You don't have a home?"

The boy nodded slowly. The only personal information Erza had been able to get out of Jaren was his name and his age. He was eight years old, the same age Erza had been when she was taken by the Broken Blades. It had been sixteen years since then, six years after the ascension of King Jellal, but it was still difficult to shake the memories.

The children that had been kidnapped were intended to be sold in undercover illegal human trafficking circles scattered around Edolas. The kids hadn't been forced to fight each other, but once they were sold, it would have been nearly impossible to find them. Luckily, Crime Chevalier had found them all before any of the children could be seriously abused or sold.

Erza squeezed Jaren's hand.

"We'll figure this out," she told him. "Trust me."

The boy nodded slightly, and moved closer to Erza, brushing her side as they walked. The group finally reached the throne room and stepped inside.

Erza scanned the room. It was full of people. Several attendants rushed over and gathered the children. One of the ladies tried to bring Jaren into the large group, but he kept his feet firmly planted next to Erza. The attendant attempted to get him to move, but eventually gave up.

"I'll take care of him, Jacelyn," Erza told her. Lady Jacelyn sighed and shook her head.

"On your own head, Knightwalker."

She looked at Erza with a hesitant expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to tell Erza something, but couldn't bring herself to. After Jacelyn moved away, Jaren tugged on Erza's cloak, getting her attention.

"Why did she call you Knightwalker?" he asked curiously. Erza looked down at him in surprise.

"Well, it's my surname," she told him. The little boy looked confused. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"It's my last name," she explained. "My full name is Erza Harran Knightwalker. Don't you have a last name?"

He shook his head.

"Can it be yours?" he asked in a small voice. Erza smiled and brushed her free hand through his blue hair comfortingly.

"I don't know about that," Erza said. "But we'll see."

Jaren seemed content for the moment, so Erza looked around the room again. She scanned the different people, and then her eyes caught ahold of a familiar spiky mane of blue. Jellal was standing near the back of the room. He was talking to a strange woman with long, coal-black hair. Noticing her, the king waved her over.

Erza walked over to the pair with Jaren still holding onto her hand tightly. Jellal looked at the little boy.

"Who are you?" he asked Jaren, crouching down to talk to him. Jaren stared at Jellal for a moment. The boy didn't have the normal aversion that he did to most people, but instead looked back into Jellal's eyes.

"Jaren," he said quietly. Jellal smiled at him and extended his hand slightly. Jaren looked at it for a moment, then touched it with his small hand that was free from Erza's grasp. The boys looked at each other silently while holding hands. The strange woman cleared her throat and Jellal looked up at her. He released Jaren's fingers and stood up.

"Erza, this is the Lady Ultear Milkovich," he told Erza. The woman looked at her with a somewhat smug expression on her fair face. She flipped her head, showing off her glossy hair. Up close, Erza could see that the woman was very attractive. She felt an odd clenching in her muscles, and did her best not to instantly see her as an enemy.

"The infamous Erza Knightwalker," Ultear said, smiling at Erza. Erza tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but see the smile as malicious.

"I've heard so much about you!"

The woman extended her hand, and Erza released Jaren's hand to shake Ultear's. Ultear's grip squeezed hers firmly, jarring the bones in her hand. Erza kept her expression blank, and let go of Ultear's hand. The lady glanced at Jaren.

"Although I didn't know you had a child."

Her expression, though still holding a jovial mask, contained a trace of disgust beneath the surface. Erza's cheeks flushed slightly.

"He's not mine," she said quietly. "We found him with the other children."

"Oh!" Ultear's face returned to its normal expression, although Erza sensed the presence of a viper beneath the woman's skin, ready to strike. Ultear reached forward and touched Erza's hair, running her fingers through it lightly.

"Your hair is beautiful."

"Thank you."

Erza looked back at Jellal. It looked like he was avoiding her eyes. Normally, when she had been away for a long time, he greeted her warmly. She stared at him for a moment, but when he wouldn't acknowledge her, she moved a ways away from him and Ultear and sat down next to Jaren.

Jaren touched her scarlet hair. It had grown longer again since she had cut it short years ago in a fit of rage. He ran his fingers through the waves of hair cascading down her back.

"Who is that?" he asked her. Erza sighed.

"That's the king of Edolas, Jaren," she told him. "King Jellal."

"Is he your friend?"

Erza nodded. Jaren played with her hair a moment more before asking his next question.

"Is he your family?"

Erza was surprised.

"No…I don't think so."

Jaren looked disappointed. Erza turned her head to look at him.

"You don't have a family?"

The boy shook his head. He didn't seem willing to say anything further, so Erza just sat there until everyone left. She watched the Lady Ultear throughout the night, and the more she saw, the more she disliked the king's new confidant.

No one else tried to take Jaren away, so Erza took him to her chambers at the end of the night. Her room was barely lived in. Most of the time she was away with Crime Chevalier on their missions, but when she was in the castle, she usually slept in Jellal's room. Ever since she had nearly frozen to death six years ago, she had discovered that she didn't like to sleep alone, and being with Jellal made her feel warm and safe.

But if Jellal was going to give her the cold shoulder, then she was going to rest in her own room. She smiled as she tucked Jaren into her bed. She wouldn't be alone.

Jaren yawned as she nestled into the bed herself. He snuggled up close to her, resting his head under her chin. Erza sighed, feeling the warmth seep into her body. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: please don't hate me**

Erza blinked awake to see a mess of dark blue hair shoved in her face. She started in surprise, then realized it was Jaren. She gently pushed his body away from her, then sat up and rubbed at her face. The boy was still sound asleep in the bed. Jaren shifted slightly as she got up, but stayed asleep.

Erza got dressed, then picked up a brush and combed through her hair. She went over it until she could run her fingers through the scarlet waves easily. She eyed the small boy, then sat down on the mattress beside him. She lifted his head onto her lap and started brushing through his tangled matt of blue hair gently.

Jaren sighed and shifted his body, settling into her arms. He kept his eyes firmly closed as Erza went over his hair with her brush. After a while, it was much cleaner and combed through then before. She set the brush aside and nudged the boy.

"Jaren," she said quietly. "We should get up."

Jaren lazily blinked open his eyes. He sat up gingerly and stretched with a yawn. He smiled up at Erza.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him, standing up. Jaren nodded, indicating that he slept well.

"Good," Erza said. She was about to reach for the doorknob when the door flew open, and a maid scurried into the red and blue painted room. She was carrying a tray of biscuits and oatmeal that she almost spilled in her rush. She quickly reasserted herself and looked over at Erza with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Lady Erza!" she piped out cheerfully. She set the tray on a small table near the bed and peered over at Jaren.

"And company. I heard you had a little guest with you, so I brought up two servings." The maid smiled at the young boy, who shrank back slightly at the sight of the new person.

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Harriet, Milady," the maid said brightly. Her short brown hair swished over her shoulders. Jaren crept closer, and picked up Erza's brush. He tentatively walked over to Harriet and climbed on top of the table. He extended his hands and started brushing her hair.

"Oh!" Harriet exclaimed, surprised. She was unsettled for a moment, but then relaxed as the boy kept combing through her hair.

"That feels good," she said, looking comfortable. "Your little fingers can sure get in there."'

"You shouldn't call me Lady, Harriet," Erza said, tying her hair back with thin braids along the sides that connected behind her head. "That title is reserved for the actual ladies of the court."

Harriet's hazel eyes widened.

"Oh, but you are!" she said, shifting to make room for Jaren's body. "Or very nearly, anyway." Her cheerful expression faded slightly. "It's just too bad you weren't here when- oh, no, never mind." The maid looked down, avoiding Erza's curious gaze.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing, Miss," Harriet said, a little too quickly. Erza frowned. Harriet began to look hesitant.

"May I be excused, Ma'am?"

Erza huffed slightly.

"Very well. I think I'll go down with you."

"Of course." Harriet carefully untangled herself from Jaren and moved over to the door. She opened it and stepped across the threshold. Immediately, she flew back into the bedroom and shut the door in a fury. She pressed herself against the door, breathing out heavily.

"On second thought," she said in between breaths, "Why don't we stay in here for a while? You should really eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Erza's brow furrowed in confusion. She stalked over to the door, and tried to move past Harriet.

"What don't you want me to see?" she asked, trying to push the maid aside. Harriet did her best to stand firm against the exit.

"You don't want to see, Milady!" Harriet squeaked, just as Erza managed to shove her away from the door. She opened the door immediately.

"Lady Erza, please don't!"

Erza stepped outside the door and looked down the hallway. What she saw shocked her to her core. There was Jellal, and the woman from before- Lady Ultear.

Ultear was pressed against Jellal's body seductively and was running her fingers across his jawline and cheekbones, framing his face delicately. And the truly awful thing about the picture was that Jellal didn't seem to mind. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding the woman close to his body. He pressed his forehead to Ultear's, and she kissed his lips tenderly.

Erza froze. Her eyes burned just watching the scene, but she couldn't make herself look away. It was as if her body was in paralysis.

Harriet rushed out of Erza's bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Milady!" she squeaked, trying to pull Erza back into the room. Jellal stopped kissing Ultear, and looked up. Erza was still frozen in place. She opened her mouth, trying in vain to get her throat to work. Her chest and windpipe had tightened involuntarily. A strange sensation was running through her veins. The emotion was unfamiliar to her, she almost didn't know what to think of it.

 _Jealousy._

Jellal moved towards Erza while still touching Ultear's arm lightly. Ultear shifted her eyes to look at Erza. Her black eyes seemed to shimmer with amusement as a teasing smile graced her mouth.

"Good morning, Erza," Jellal said, a smirk of a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I–I–I-" Erza stuttered, almost gasping for breath. It felt as if her throat was closing up. Jellal sighed.

"If you'll excuse us."

He took Ultear by the hand and swept down the hall, away from Erza. Erza was still stammering when Harriet pulled her back into her room. Harriet sat Erza down on the bed beside her, and stroked her hand.

"I'm very sorry, Milady," Harriet said sympathetically. The maid patted her arm.

"What…was…that?" Erza said in a haltering voice. Harriet looked at her sadly.

"Lady Ultear is King Jellal's fiancée," she said quietly. Erza gasped, finally in control of her voice again.

"His what?!"

"Fiancée. She was his suitor for several months, and they announced their engagement the night before you returned to Royal City."

Harriet growled deep in her throat.

"Everyone knew you and the king are very close. It was a huge surprise to us when she was named as his future wife. None of us wanted to upset you, of course. I just never thought that they would do that right here!" She sighed, exasperated. "But of course, the Lady Ultear's chambers are in this hallway. Ooh, if he weren't the king, I swear I would give that man a strict lecture! I've never seen him do that before, so why should he start now?"

Erza's hard resolve returned to her slowly. She closed her eyes and exhaled firmly, doing her best to regain control.

"So, the king is getting married?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice steely and calm. Harriet nodded. Erza looked down at the floor.

She felt a hand touch her arm. She looked up to see Jaren touching her skin with his soft fingertips. She looked into his deep blue eyes that stared into her soul.

"You're crying," he said softly. Erza raised her hand and touched her cheek. Her fingers touched a thin wet trail on her cheek. Jaren looked at her intently.

"Do you love him?" he asked. She looked at the small boy in surprise.

"Do I- what?"

Jaren stared at her. Erza looked down.

"I thought I did."

"Did you tell him?"

Erza brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"No," she said honestly. Jaren looked sad. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She looked over at him.

"How do you know about things like this?" she asked him quietly. He looked at her silently. Erza was afraid she might have pushed him too far, and he would shut down again.

"I love someone, too," he said quietly. Erza's mouth opened in surprise.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Lyra." He said the name softly. "She was sold before you found us."

Ice flooded through Erza's veins.

"I thought we found you all before they could sell any of you."

"Not her."

Erza reached out a hand and rested it on Jaren's cobalt hair.

"I'm sorry," she told him. She didn't know what else to say. She held the Jaren close to her, both of them seeking to give and receive comfort. His warm body snuggled next to hers, and they sat there for a moment.

"May I look for her?" Erza asked quietly, aching to erase her failure. Jaren looked up at her in surprise, but shook his head

"Why not? " Erza questioned. He didn't answer, but clung to her tightly. Harriet smiled.

"I think he wants you to stay here," she said. "And fix your problem."

Erza frowned.

"But I need to find her," she insisted. "If there's a child that's still imprisoned, I need to rescue her."

Harriet looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you ask your fellow former captains to help?" she asked. Erza raised her head.

"You think that's okay?"

Harriet nodded and smiled.

"I'll take care of it for you, Milady. Don't worry."

Erza sighed.

"I fear I am going to worry until she's safe."

Jaren rested his head on her arm and nodded.

After the trio had eaten breakfast, Erza and Jaren went downstairs. She left Jaren with the messenger Coco, and gathered Hughes and Sugarboy. In the past, whenever they had finished a mission or set of jobs, the next morning, they were to report to Jellal in the throne room.

Erza kept her expression blank and her muscles firm. She was Erza Knightwalker, and she was not going to let the king get under her skin.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Hughes asked, just before they opened the door. He looked at her with a trace of concern in his expression. She glared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told him shortly, her temper beginning to burn just under her mask. Hughes looked at her almost sympathetically, then turned his head away and opened the door. They walked into the room and faced the king.

Jellal was standing in the center of the large room. He looked down at the trio as they approached him.

"How did your assignment go?" he asked. Erza gritted her teeth.

"Very well, except there was one girl left behind."

Hughes and Sugarboy looked at her in surprise.

"There was?" Hughes asked. Erza nodded.

"She was sold before we got there."

The boys looked depressed as they heard the news.

"And I thought we did so well," Hughes lamented. Sugarboy kicked him in the leg.

"Come on, man, we are talking about a little girl's life here!" he exclaimed righteously. He pounded his fist into his other hand. "We must go and find her!"

Jellal watched their discussion, then broke in.

"Very well. Hughes, Sugarboy, you may go track down the girl. I want Erza to stay in the city for now."

Erza turned to the king in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm the best tracker. We could find her faster if I went as well."

"No," Jellal said decisively. "I want you to stay here as the Lady Ultear's protector."

Erza's jaw dropped.

"I am not a guard!" she exclaimed. "I was trained to hunt down criminals as a member of the military, not to protect ladies of the court!"

Jellal looked down at her with a solemn expression.

"Lady Ultear is not merely a lady of the court," he told her strictly. "She is soon to be the queen of Edolas, and you will treat her as such. You are to make sure nothing happens to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Soon to be queen?" Hughes whispered, shocked. "Your Majesty-"

Jellal flashed a stern glance at Hughes, who immediately shut up.

"You are excused," he said, turning around. Hughes and Sugarboy stood there for a moment, then turned around and left the throne room. Erza stayed put.

"I don't trust Lady Ultear," she said, finally able to speak. "I don't believe she is sincere."

Jellal glanced over his shoulder at her.

"And you would know this because…?"

Erza set her jaw firmly.

"I've seen the way she looks at people," she told him. "I've seen it before. If they're a threat, they get eliminated. If they have something she wants, she takes it for herself."

"You know nothing," Jellal spoke in a firm tone. "Lady Ultear has been here for six months, and not once has anything gone wrong. How can you claim to know her when you haven't even been at the palace for a day?"

Erza flushed slightly; knowing the truth in his words.

"Jellal-"

"That's Your Majesty," he said, slightly threatening her. He turned his body around slightly to partially face her. Erza stiffened, then continued.

"Your Majesty," she spoke slowly. "Do you love Lady Ultear?"

It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop. Jellal stared at her with unforgiving eyes.

"More than life itself," he replied, without a hint of hesitation. Erza's throat clenched, and she had to concentrate to keep herself standing. She looked aside, unable to meet his piercing dark green eyes.

"What is it, Erza?" Jellal asked in a smirking voice. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

Erza couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Of course," he seemed to ponder. "That's why. You don't think it's possible I could love someone like her, do you? Why is that? Is it because, somewhere in your delusional little mind, you think I might have feelings for you? Or love you, even?"

Erza's breath hitched. She stared at the ground furiously, unable to do anything else except tighten her fingers into fists. She flattened her ears as she heard the cold sound of Jellal's mocking laughter.

"My dear, little, misguided Erza," he said teasingly. "I am the king of Edolas. I could never care for someone with your past. I could never love someone like the Fairy Killer."

Erza flinched as if he had slapped her. She snapped her head up and glared at him angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?" she demanded, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. He chuckled.

"I've always been like this. You were just too entranced to notice." He raised an arm and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my sight," he snapped harshly. Erza recoiled slightly, then fled. She swept out of the room and down the hallway until she was alone in one of the many halls of the castle. Then she sat down against the mahogany wall and buried her face in her arms, her legs tucked up against her torso. Tears fell out of her eyes, and she began to cry, quietly at first, but then sobs racked her body painfully.

Part of her was ashamed. She was Erza Knightwalker. She did not cry. But the other half of her was devastated. She had thought the king had truly cared about her. But then to hear this.

Erza didn't know how long she had been collapsed in the hallway, but eventually, a small hand touched her arm. She lifted her head to see Jaren looking at her with his big, dark cobalt eyes. He lifted a hand and touched his cheek with his fingers. Erza raised a hand and touched her own cheek, only to find it wet with tears.

Jaren climbed into her lap and wrapped his little arms around her body. He rested his head against her chest. Erza hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she told him. Jaren said nothing, but nestled his head into her comfortingly. When at last Erza began to feel better, she sat up and rested her hand on his back.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him. He raised his head and looked up at her.

"I could tell," he said quietly. "And I heard you crying."

Erza closed her eyes and dried her face.

"I'm done crying now," she spoke, standing up. She held onto Jaren's hand. He cocked his head and looked up at her curiously. She sighed. She knew what he wanted to know.

"The king loves the Lady Ultear," she told the little boy. "He doesn't care about me. He said so himself."

Jaren shook his head furiously. Erza breathed out softly, and crouched down next to him.

"It's true, Jaren."

Jaren leaned up and kissed Erza's cheek affectionately. Erza stiffened in surprise, then hugged the boy tightly.

"My friends are going to find Lyra," she said. "Can you tell them about her?"

Jaren's throat seemed to tighten.

"I know you don't like to talk very much, but can you help us?"

Jaren let go of Erza, and raced away from her. A sad feeling went through her veins. Jaren had never left her like that before.

A few minutes later, Jaren ran back to Erza with a paper in his hands. He handed it to her. Erza glanced at the paper. It had a pencil drawing sketched on it. The sketch revealed a full body drawing of a young, thin girl with long, light hair and bright, shining eyes. She was smiling, even though she wore chains around her wrists.

Erza stared at the paper for a moment. Though it was done quickly, it was well-drawn. She looked down at Jaren.

"Is this Lyra?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled at him. "Thank you. This will be a great help." She flipped the paper over to see that he had written down what little information he knew about Lyra's last whereabouts on the back.

"Thank you." Jaren whispered the words quietly. Erza kissed the top of his head gently and smoothed his hair back from his forehead.

After Erza gave the paper to Hughes and Sugarboy, she left Jaren with Coco as his babysitter again. She grudgingly decided to get to her new task. She loathed the very thought of being in the presence of the future queen, but the best thing for her to do would be to act as normal and as calm as she possibly could.

After all, the king was free to marry whomever he wanted. Her duty was to pretend she didn't care. Her responsibility was to protect the lives of the present and future royal family to the best of her abilities. No matter how uneasy the Lady Ultear made her feel.


	11. Chapter 11

Erza walked to Lady Ultear's chambers and knocked on the door reluctantly. The door opened slightly and a girl met her gaze with green eyes. The girl had short pink hair pinned back with golden metal wings. From what Erza could see, the girl was dressed in a white robe.

"Hello?" she said timidly. "Can I help you?"

Erza sighed through her nose and straightened her posture into a military position. She stared straight ahead and spoke in a clipped voice.

"My name is Erza Knightwalker. I was assigned by His Majesty to protect the Lady Ultear," Erza told her. The girl looked uneasy.

"I'm Meredy," the girl introduced herself slowly. "I'm Lady Ultear's handmaiden. I'm afraid the Lady Ultear isn't here right now." As the girl looked at Erza, a small look of sympathy passed over her young face. "I know you. The king was close to your heart, wasn't he?"

Erza's brow creased. What did this handmaiden want?

"Once," she said coldly. Meredy flinched.

"I apologize," she spoke softly. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"My loss?" Erza asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Meredy bit her lip, looking nervous.

"I shouldn't-"

"Tell me," Erza said firmly in a stern voice. She crossed her arms and stuck a foot in the doorway, preventing Meredy from closing the door on her.

Meredy sighed, finally giving in, but scanning the hall for anyone else nearby.

"Very well."

She went on to explain everything to Erza while constantly apologizing to her. Erza's eyes grew wide, and she felt more and more anxious as the young girl continued.

"You're saying…last night-?"

"I'm afraid so."

Meredy looked apologetic.

"I am very sorry, Milady," she said. "But this is all true. I wasn't able to stop her."

Erza breathed out heavily, trying to get a grasp on the situation. An idea came to her.

"Can I stop it with this?" she asked, pulling an object out of her pouch. She always carried at least one with her, just in case. She explained its properties to Meredy quickly. Meredy looked at it hurriedly.

"Yes, I think so," she said. "But you'll have to give it to him quickly. With every passing moment, the bond between them will grow stronger until it burns out and becomes fatal. It's already very powerful."

Erza's fists clenched in anger. She shoved the object back into her pouch.

"Thank you for your help," she told Meredy. She whirled around and dashed down the hallway, racing for the throne room as fast as she could. As she was running through one of the main halls, she skidded to a halt before she slammed into a young girl standing in her way.

"Coco," she breathed out, holding her hands up. "Sorry, I-"

She glanced around. The young girl was alone. She looked back at the childless babysitter.

"Wait, where's Jaren?"

Coco looked nervous. She fidgeted, jittering under Erza's stern gaze.

"He ran off," she admitted, tugging at the ears of her green hat. "I'm sorry."

Erza ground her teeth in frustration.

"Aren't you the expert on running?" she asked in annoyance. "You couldn't catch him?"

"He disappeared. I have the other messengers looking for him," Coco replied, looking apologetic. Erza sighed.

"Do you know where the king is?"

"He's in the throne room, I think," Coco replied, looking curious. "Why?"

"I need to find him." She grabbed Coco's hand. "Come with me."

Erza and Coco ran at top speed until they reached the throne room. Erza threw open the doors and burst in. Jellal and Ultear were standing together near the throne. They looked up as Erza and Coco stormed up to them.

Ultear stepped forward, looking down at them with a frown.

"What are you two doing here?"

Erza clenched her hands into fists and punched Ultear hard in the nose. Ultear flew to the ground, covering her face in surprise. Jellal looked shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed angrily. Erza looked up at him.

"Lady Ultear has poisoned you," she told him, doing her best to stay calm through the rolling emotions inside of her. "She poisoned you with a love potion."

"That's ridiculous!" Ultear exclaimed, holding a now bloody handkerchief to her nose. "Whoever heard of a love potion? Why would I do that?"

Erza glared at her with the power of two miniature suns in her angry eyes.

"To force the king to marry you," she said in a steely tone. "The potion is poison. It's slowly killing him. After you become queen, he'll die, and you will be the lone ruler of Edolas."

Coco gasped. Ultear's jaw dropped in surprise.

"How would you even come up with something like this?"

"Your handmaiden told me," Erza replied. Ultear growled.

"Meredy." She looked back at Jellal, who was watching them silently.

"Destroy her."

Jellal raised his head and walked towards Erza. He put a hand to his belt and drew a short sword. Erza backed up in confusion as he approached her with a hard look in his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear me?" she asked him. "It's all a lie!"

Ultear laughed.

"He doesn't care," she told Erza. "He listens to me, and me alone."

Coco charged at Ultear, but the woman backhanded her across the face, leaving her collapsed on the ground. Erza looked at the young girl's body, feeling anger rage through her.

Jellal backed Erza up to one of the walls. Erza tried to escape him, but he wouldn't release her. He trapped her throat with a hand and squeezed painfully.

"You don't deserve to keep living," he told her harshly. His left eye, normally olive-green, was glowing red. The sight sent chills up Erza's spine. She gasped for breath as he continued clutching her throat.

"You honestly thought I could love you?" he asked cruelly. "You're a murderer."

Ultear smirked.

"True, Lady Fairy Killer." She stood up and walked over to them slowly. "Although the king didn't seem to mind. Do you know how hard it was to get the potion to stick? I had to wait until you returned home for it to finally work."

"Why?" Erza croaked, fighting as well as she could against the man holding her against the wall. Ultear sighed.

"You definitely are no potions master. I would say you should have the king explain it to you, but since he's otherwise occupied, I'll give you the basics."

Ultear smiled at Erza; her coal-black eyes glittering.

"I needed something from you. One of your pretty scarlet hairs. An especially potent ingredient is the hair of the one your subject loves most. That made the poison strong enough the work on him. Without it, it didn't make a single difference. Luckily, I managed to snag your hair the night you returned home."

Erza kicked and struggled, but Jellal was stronger than her. She glared at Ultear.

"It's going to kill him! You don't care about that?!"

"No, to be honest," Ultear replied casually. "That's the whole point. We were engaged, but I needed to force him though the wedding and eliminate him."

She glanced at Jellal.

"You can kill her now."

Jellal's pressure on her throat increased. Erza could barely even pull her thoughts together as her body screamed desperately for air. She choked weakly as she stared desperately into Jellal's stony face. With her last conscious thought, she pulled an apple out of her pouch and shoved it in his face.

He flinched in surprise, enough for her to wrench herself out of his grasp. Erza gasped heavily, clutching her throat, and looked back. The king bit through the fruit and pulled it away from his mouth with his hand, a stunned expression on his face. Ultear looked confused.

"What is that?" she asked. Erza managed a small grin.

"Something the king invented," she said. "I was told once it is meant to have the ability to negate the effects of some poisons and potions." She glanced at Jellal, internally pleading for the potion to wear off.

The king was chewing thoughtfully. He looked down at the fruit as if it was something familiar. He wasn't trying to kill her, so that was a benefit.

"Eat it, you idiot!" Erza called out to him impatiently. Jellal looked at her with a glassy gaze, then crunched down on the apple, consuming more of it. Ultear growled and lunged at Erza, who kicked her away easily. She picked up the king's sword that had been dropped on the ground. Erza pointed the weapon at Ultear threateningly, forcing her to surrender. Coco stirred to life, blinking awake. She jumped in surprise as she saw Erza standing over the defeated Ultear.

"Coco, go get the guards," Erza ordered. Coco bowed, then ran off, returning with the King's Guard swiftly. They apprehended Ultear, who was under arrest for attempted assassination.

After most of them were gone, Erza moved back over to Jellal, who was surrounded by the remaining guards. He had finished the fruit, and the fiery red in his eyes had disappeared. He looked up at her as she approached him. A shudder went through his body, and he coughed, hacking heavily several times.

"Erza?" he asked, as if he wasn't quite sure. She nodded.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, still slightly wary. He looked as if he was ready to run at any second. He flinched as she reached out a hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Erza tilted her head to the side.

"Is the poison gone?"

"I think so."

Erza waited a few moments before asking her next question.

"Were you aware during the time you were under the poison?"

He recoiled at the question.

"Yes," he admitted, avoiding her eyes. "But I wasn't thinking or acting like myself. I was dependent on Ultear, and…falsely in love with her. My will was hers to control."

Jellal shuddered slightly. Erza crossed her arms.

"Trying to get that taste out of your mouth?"

"Oh, be quiet." He folded his arms and put on a sullen expression. Erza smirked, then sobered up.

"Did you really mean those things you said to me?" she asked cautiously, tensing herself for the answer. He looked surprised.

"Erza, no." He reached out to her and touched her arm. "Not at all. The opposite, in fact." He moved closer to her body, placing his hands on her shoulders. He held her lightly, as if not daring to get too close.

"I'm sorry about what I said while under her influence, but none of it is true."

Erza avoided his gaze.

"Then why were you engaged to her?" she asked, shielding herself. Jellal sighed.

"My advisers and the people were pressing me to choose a queen, so I allowed several suitors to stay in the castle while you were gone. Lady Ultear was the most qualified candidate, and although I didn't love her, I thought she would do well as Edolas's queen."

He looked down at the floor.

"It appears that I made a nearly fatal mistake."

"I'm just glad that you are safe again, Your Majesty," she told him coldly, trying to pull away. She began to walk away towards the doors.

"Erza, wait."

She glanced back at him.

"What is it?"

He paused for a moment, just looking at her with his dark forest-green eyes.

"I love you," Jellal told her. Erza stared at him for a moment, then turned around and left. After she made her exit from the room, she pressed herself against the door. She breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of herself. As she tried to compose her body, she heard voices from inside the throne room.

"You fiancée's betrayal will be quite a shock to the country, sire," the voice of a soldier said, presumably to Jellal. "Have you thought about what you are going to do now?"

"I've had about five minutes to think, Hector," Jellal said. The sound of their voices were muffled by the walls.

"Sire, we would recommend that you choose a new queen. Quickly," the soldier advised. "Perhaps another of the duchesses would make a good choice? Carefully screened, of course."

Erza heard Jellal sigh.

"No," he said. "I will not marry someone I don't care about."

"But sire, is there anyone that you really do love?"

There was a silence before he answered.

"Yes," Jellal responded quietly. "But I hurt her."

"Maybe give her some time, sire," Hector replied. "Lady Knightwalker will come around."

"I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

Erza searched the entire castle for Jaren the rest of the day and the whole of the next. No one had seen the little boy since Coco had lost him earlier. But no matter how hard Erza looked, she couldn't find him. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

She hadn't seen the king during that time either. She felt somewhat lonely, though she knew it was for the best to stay away from him for now. She was just too confused.

Meredy helped Erza into her night-clothes. After Ultear had been arrested, the girl had requested to work with Erza as her handmaiden. Erza had reluctantly agreed. Although she really didn't need the help, she wanted to acknowledge the young girl's assistance in exposing her former mistress.

"There," Meredy said brightly. "Lovely."

Erza turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a light pink nightgown that Meredy had picked out for her. She ran her hands down the sides and swished the fabric halfheartedly.

"This feels strange," she said. "I'm not used to things like this."

Meredy smiled.

"But you look beautiful," she told Erza. Erza smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She sat down on her bed and pulled back the covers. She looked back up at Meredy.

"Do you think the odds of finding Jaren are high?"

Meredy nodded.

"No fear, Milady. We'll find him. He'll come back to you. He's a smart kid."

"Thank you, Meredy."

She was about to settle into bed when a knock fell on her door. Meredy opened the door, a curious look on her face.

"Who is it?" Erza asked inquisitively. Meredy backed away from the door, holding it open with a smile on her face.

"Someone you've been looking for, Milady."

Erza stood up as Jaren ran into the room. He dashed over to Erza and hugged her tightly.

"Jaren!" she exclaimed ecstatically, embracing the boy. "Where were you?"

"He was looking for me," a voice answered. Jellal stepped into the room, wearing his dark clothes. Erza stiffened in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him in a slightly chilled tone.

"When I went to my room last night after you freed me from the poison, he was waiting there for me," he answered. "I offered to bring him back to you, but he refused."

Erza looked down at the little boy in surprise. He only smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"Jaren talked a little, but he mostly wanted to hear about me. And Edolas." Jellal looked aside momentarily. "And why I was betraying you."

Jaren looked up at Erza with a happy grin on his face. Erza relaxed her arms and crossed them, staring down at the boy.

"I hope you told him what Ultear did to you, Your Majesty," Erza said. Jellal sighed.

"I did. He understands."

Erza sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"Good."

Jaren climbed into her lap and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you love him?" he asked her. Erza jerked in surprise.

"What?"

The boy stared at her with his wise cobalt eyes, behaving as if he had said nothing. Erza released her breath and lowered her head.

"Yes," she muttered quietly. Jaren looked back at Jellal, who was still standing by the door. Meredy was sitting down on a chair; watching them silently. Her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was watching her favorite program.

"And you love her?" Jaren asked the king. Jellal stared at the boy.

"I do," he replied. Jaren smiled.

"Then what's the problem?"

Erza looked up at Jellal, who regarded her thoughtfully. He moved across the room and stood before her. Erza stood up, watching him carefully. Jellal moved forward until the front of his body was brushing hers. He lifted a hand and touched his fingers to her chin, lifting it gently and looking into her face. Erza tried to move away, but he wouldn't release her.

"Hey, you're too close, you know," she snapped. He smiled in a way she was unfamiliar with.

"I know." He paused for a moment, tracing her jawline delicately with his fingertips. "I want to kiss you."

"W…What?!" Erza stiffened, then instinctively struck like a snake. As her emotions failed, her instincts took over by bending Jellal's arm behind his back and kicking him to the ground. Her roughness left him sprawled on the carpet. Then Erza inhaled sharply as she realized what she had just done. Meredy gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise.

Jellal groaned and stumbled to his feet.

"Nice one," he said, rubbing his arm. He smiled at Erza, who folded her arms and huffed.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," Erza said formally, bowing her head. Jellal sighed.

"Please don't call me that," he asked her. She breathed out slowly.

"Jellal."

He smiled at her again. Erza sat down on the edge of the bed again next to Jaren. Jellal moved forward and sat down on the other side of him. Erza's body tensed, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Mommy," Jaren said quietly. Erza looked at him in surprise.

"Jaren?"

He looked up at her with a proud expression. Jaren glanced over at Jellal and rested his head on his shoulder, leaning into the king's body.

"Daddy," he murmured softly. Jellal's breath hitched as he stared at the young boy. He slowly raised his head and looked at Erza for a moment. He put an arm around Jaren and held him protectively. Erza watched them for a moment before saying something.

"He says he doesn't have a family," Erza said quietly. Jaren said nothing, but nestled into Jellal's cloak. The king looked down at the young boy beside him.

"Is that true?" he asked. Jaren nodded slightly. Erza could see a slight wetness in the young boy's blue eyes.

"Sickness," he said, his voice somewhat muffled. Erza's expression saddened.

"They died in the plague?" she questioned gently. Jaren nodded again.

"Lyra was alone, too."

Jellal scooped the boy up and held him on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he told Jaren. Jaren nestled his head into Jellal's shoulder.

"Can I stay?" he asked. His words were so quiet, Erza barely heard them. The king enfolded Jaren with his arms and held him securely.

"Yes," Jellal told him. He glanced at Erza, who stiffened.

"I was the one who found him," she said defensively. "He should stay with me."

Jaren lifted his head from Jellal's shoulder and reached a hand out to Erza.

"Together," he said definitely. "We all stay together."

Erza raised her hand and impulsively touched her fingers to Jaren's. Then she flexed them back, looking at Jellal indecisively.

"The king will have to raise his own family with his queen," Erza said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "He can't be tied to me."

Jellal and Jaren simultaneously raised their eyebrows and stared at Erza for a moment. Meredy coughed.

"Um, Milady, I think that's exactly what they want," she said, trying to be helpful. Erza's throat suddenly went dry. She stared at Jellal, who smiled at her in an almost sad way.

"I will not give Edolas a queen that I do not love and trust," he spoke quietly. "I swear that I will marry none but you."

Erza swallowed nervously. Her heartbeat was pumping loud in her ears. She opened her mouth, forcing herself to talk.

"I'm not exactly queen material," she mentioned, clenching her fingers in fists to keep them under control. "We might be in the new age without magic, but some people still don't trust me."

"Then make them see the beautiful and kind Erza that we know and love," a voice said. Harriet stepped into the room. She gave a short bow, then promptly apologized.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I overheard your voice. The Fairy Killer is long dead, Milady," Harriet insisted. "You would make a great queen for Edolas. And you love the king, don't you?"

Erza glanced at Jellal, who stared at her with a solemn expression. She closed her eyes momentarily and nodded slightly.

"Then, please?" Harriet asked, crouching to her knees and clasping her hands. Meredy followed suit.

"Lady Erza would make a much better queen then Lady Ultear," Meredy said pleadingly.

"Anyone would make a better queen than Lady Ultear," Harriet argued. "Lady Knightwalker is special."

Erza exhaled and closed her eyes, considering everything. Her past had been dark, but her future was light with possibilities. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into Jellal's olive ones. His expression was calm, but she detected small hints of anxiety in his eyes. He wanted her to say yes. And so did she.

"I will," she said, somewhat unsteadily. "Ask your advisers. If they vote in my favor, then I will." Jellal broke into a smile, but she stiffened her expression. "But I'm not giving up my job. I want to stay a member of Crime Chevalier."

"I would expect nothing less."

Erza smirked.

"That was a pretty bad proposal. Just so you know for next time."

"Mm."

Jellal moved over slightly along the side of the bed, but stayed about a foot away from Erza, as if he wasn't sure he had permission to get close to her.

"There isn't going to be a next time."

He slightly extended a hand, leaving it outstretched to her. Erza gently placed her hand in his and lightly pulled him in until he was sitting right next to her. One of Jellal's arms was wrapped around Jaren, and the other he drew around Erza.

Erza leaned into his body, then lifted her head and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered closed as he embraced her tightly. When she pulled away, she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you," she said quietly into his ear. She felt him smile.

"I love you, too, Knightwalker," he whispered into her hair. Erza sighed, relaxing her tense body and absorbing the peaceful aura around them. Jaren hugged them both fiercely.

"Family?" he asked quietly. Jellal slid his fingers into Jaren's hair and ruffled the small blue mane gently. He met Erza's eyes. She smiled.

"Family," they said together. Erza reached out and touched Jaren's cheek.

"And when we find Lyra," Erza said, "she'll be part of our family, too."

Jaren's smile brightened and he snuggled into her lap. Erza fell back onto the bed with a slight laugh, pulling Jellal down with her. She looked up and stared at the ceiling. She held Jaren to her chest and nestled under the blankets. There was a slight rustling as Jellal slipped in next to her.

"Do you mind if I stay?" he asked. Erza closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

"No," she murmured quietly. Jaren burrowed between them as Jellal wrapped an arm around him and Erza tenderly. The three of them fell asleep quickly, lulled into slumber by each other's heartbeats.


	13. Chapter 13

Erza took several deep breaths, preparing herself both mentally and physically. Harriet buckled the last piece of ceremonial armor onto Erza's shoulder; leaving room for the metal gauntlets she normally wore on her forearms and hands. Harriet and Meredy stepped back and gasped in pleasure.

"You're beautiful, Milady," Meredy whispered in awe. Erza looked at herself in a mirror. She was dressed in light armor that was colored silver, blue, and red. Her long, scarlet hair had been swept into a red tail that hung over her right shoulder. The handmaidens had insisted on lightly decorating her face with flecks of makeup, but to her relief mostly left it alone.

"Only because of you two," Erza said, giving her friends a quick hug. "Thank you for everything. Really."

Harriet began to sniffle.

"Oh, don't start getting all sentimental, Milady. Just go up there and do us proud!"

Erza huffed out a breath, and walked out the doors. Two young children were waiting for her. A boy with dark blue hair and cobalt eyes and a little girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes. They looked up at her with elated expressions.

"Mommy!" the girl exclaimed. She jumped into Erza's arms and clung to her tightly. Erza held onto the girl securely for a moment.

"Lyra," Erza said happily, lowering her to the floor. She crouched down to see the kids eye to eye. They both grinned at her.

Hughes and Sugarboy had managed to find the young girl shortly after beginning the search for her. They had rescued Lyra from her captors and brought her back to the castle, where she instantly became the palace sweetheart. Jaren had been overjoyed to see her again, and she was welcomed enthusiastically into their small family. She had bonded herself to Erza and Jellal instantly; ecstatic to finally be in a real family.

It had been nearly six months after Erza accepted Jellal's proposal. It had taken that long to get the proper arrangements in order. The king's council had voted nearly unanimously in her favor, which surprised her. It appeared she had done more for Edolas than she had believed.

Lyra and Jaren each took one of Erza's hands and led her down the path that led to the arrangement at the head of the courtyard. A golden trellis hung over a small arrangement of people. There was an elder, a mother holding a baby, a man her age, and the king. Jellal was waiting for her at the end of the flower path that was spread across the grassy earth.

The two children brought her to the others. Erza glanced behind her at the hundreds of people watching her. She quickly scanned the crowds, recognizing Sugarboy and Hughes. Sugarboy was waving proudly, and Hughes was doing his very best not to cry.

Then a flash of movement caught her eye near the back of the assembly. To her surprise, she saw a tall man with a long white and gray beard hiding behind a dark cowl and cape. The man was trying to disguise his easily recognizable features, but in her mind, Erza removed his layers of extra clothes to reveal Faust, the former king. She smiled slightly.

 _Of course,_ she murmured to herself. _He wouldn't want to miss his own son's wedding._

She faced the group at the front. Jellal smiled at her. The wind whispered past them, stirring the flowers and causing Erza's hair to tickle her face. She sneezed, causing the members of the audience to chuckle. She flushed slightly in embarrassment, then focused back on the people in the ceremony.

The elder smiled at her and began to talk.

"Erza Knightwalker, we now begin our ceremony. From this point forward, all of the people of Edolas are now your family. Do you swear to listen to the people of Edolas and take wisdom from them as if they were your elder?"

Erza lifted her head and cleared her throat.

"I swear it."

The man her age began to speak.

"Do you swear to defend the people of Edolas as if they were your own brother?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws and to teach and care for the people of Edolas as if they were your own children?"

Jaren and Lyra squeaked out the memorized words together. Erza smiled at them fondly.

"I swear it."

The mother stepped forward and acknowledged Erza with a dip of her head.

"Do you swear to respect the land and the people of Edolas as if they were your own mother?" she asked.

"I swear it."

The mother lifted the baby she held in her arms.

"Do you swear to protect and fight for the people of Edolas as if they were your own baby?" she questioned, a serious expression on her face. The baby fussed a little in the woman's grip, and Erza reached forward and gently took the child into her arms.

"I swear it," she said, rocking the baby slightly as she swayed back and forth on her feet. When the baby was quiet, she gave it back to the mother, who smiled gratefully. Jellal stepped forward and looked Erza directly in the eyes.

"Do you swear to love and to lay down your life for the people of Edolas as if they were your own mate?" he asked softly, but firmly. "As they would for you?"

"I swear it," Erza spoke resolutely. She turned around to face the audience and bowed to one knee, bending her head down before the citizens.

"I, Erza Harran Knightwalker, swear to protect and to care for the land and the people of Edolas beyond the extent of my abilities. I swear upon my own life that I will lead you into the future with wisdom and courage."

Jellal stepped next to her.

"I, Jellal Mystogan Farend, name Erza Knightwalker as the queen of Edolas. If there are any objections, speak now, or hold your peace."

Erza held her breath. No one said a word.

Jellal rested a small band of gold metal on her head. Erza didn't look up, but she knew that the crown was engraved with swirls, runes, and small flowers. It was simple, but it was beautiful.

Erza stood up slowly and faced the king. He smiled reassuringly. He was wearing his own crown, a simple inscribed gold band light against his blue hair. The young king looked nothing like his formerly corrupted father.

The crowd looked excited, but no one dared to say anything yet. The elder moved until he was standing behind the pair and began to speak.

"Jellal Farend, do you promise to love and cherish this woman beyond the end of your days?"

"I do." His voice was loud and firm, as if daring anyone to argue. No one did. The elder turned to Erza.

"Erza Knightwalker, do you promise to love and cherish this man beyond the end of your days?"

"I do."

"Do you both promise to respect and defend each other, and to help the other when one has fallen?"

"I do," they both said at once.

"Do you both promise to be faithful and together in sickness and in health, and in peace and in danger; never to part?"

"I do."

The elder smiled.

"Then I pronounce these two now as one, and as the king and queen of Edolas."

Jaren ran up to Jellal and passed him a small object. Lyra did the same to Erza, pressing a little round piece into her hand. Erza took Jellal's hand and slid a garnet and steel crystalline band onto his finger. He took her hand and gave her a blue glowing starlit ring, placing it carefully on her finger. They took each other's hand and raised their unshaking bond triumphantly in the air before the people of Edolas. The audience finally roared, cheering and shaking the courtyard with applause.

 _Imagine if Scarlet could see me now,_ Erza thought wryly. She lowered her hand, still holding Jellal's, and leaned in, kissing him lovingly. He responded affectionately and enfolded her in his arms.

"I love you," Jellal told her quietly. She snuggled into his body, feeling his strong heart beat against hers. Jaren and Lyra chased each other around their feet, playing their games and free from worry.

"I know," Erza said with a smile. He tugged on a strand of her hair playfully.

"Okay, okay, I love you, too." She enjoyed a moment of pleasure before speaking again softly.

"So, now we lead Edolas into the future?"

Erza felt Jellal nod.

"Hand in hand?" she asked. He nestled into her body tenderly, and his breath tickled her face.

"Always."

 **The End**


End file.
